


Coming Home

by Betzalee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the war of the 5 kings, Daenerys takes the throne and the seven kingdoms is at peace. The North is free and Jon Snow now the King. Sansa has been betrothed to prince Aegon and Cersei Lannister is dead. Everything is normal until a girl claiming to be Arya Stark shows up at Kings Landing. She begs the queen for help to reunite her with her family. Sansa, who was at court because of her betrothal , recognizes her sister and Dany sends Aegon to deliver Arya safely to Wintetfell, where her brothers await for her.</p><p>Aegon gladly takes the offer, and on their way to Winterfell he can't stop the feelings he begins to have for Arya. Along their journey, they encounter the Brotherhood without banners and Arya comes face to face with someone she thought to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bull and Dragon

** ~Aegon~ **

 

"What are you doing Arya?" Aegon asked curiously. He had been staring at Arya, watching her carefully as she practice her weird dance. She’s been doing it often now and he had always been curious as to know what exactly the dance was. But she looked so peaceful, so at ease and he didn't want to interrupt. Until today.

 

"Practicing" She said without breaking her concentration

 

"I can see that" He rolled her eyes "But what are you practicing, what is that dance you do?" He said eyeing her

 

"Its called the water dance" She turned her back at him and continued moving her body. She moved her sword in her hands with such delicacy,

 

"Who taught you that? Who gave you that sword?" He had so many questions to ask her, questions that he had been dying to ask before. Like where had she gotten that sword.

 

"Why are you talking so much?" She snapped at him. She stopped doing her water dance -whatever that was- and crossed her arms. "You’re disturbing my practice"

 

"I just want to know. Is it a crime to know?" He arched his eyebrows

 

"No, but you’re being annoying" She replied, walking back to him

 

"You’re not going to practice anymore?" He asked when she sat beside him

 

"No, you broke my concentration." She rolled her eyes "plus i’m starving" She replied, taking the piece of meat from Aegon’s fingers

 

"Hey, I was eating that!" He protested. Even though he didn't really mind

 

"It’s mine now" She said nonchalantly, popping it in her mouth

 

He laughed. She was always making him laugh and he liked that about her. It made their travels better and lighter when ever they joked around and laughed. 

 

"Shut up stupid" She shoved him, but she was trying hard to bite back a smile. 

 

They had traveled from Kings Landing together and they were already half way across the trident. His aunt Danaerys, and Queen of Westeros had appointed Aegon himself to deliver Arya Stark to her brother and King of the North, Jon Snow. It was a task he didn't hesitate to take. The moment she had arrived at Kings Landing, begging his aunt to reunite her with her family he had fallen head over heals for her. He felt a strong feeling forming in the pit of his stomach and making its up to the rest of his body. The feeling only grew stronger the more he spent time with her.

 

"Where exactly are we anyways?" She asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand

 

"Well, according to the map, we are close the Gods Eye" He told her, taking the map that was in front of him in his hands and studying it once again.

 

"We could always reach it by tonight if we leave now" She told him

 

"Yeah but i'm tired, and so are the horses" Aegon pointed out 

 

"I have an uncle at Riverrun, he could always open up his doors to let us in" She told him

 

"Arya, the King's Road is dangerous during the night" He told her, the last thing he wanted was for them to encounter danger in the middle of the night

 

"I thought Westeros was safe. Why am I only traveling with you then, if it's so dangerous?" He asked 

 

"Because, no one would dare to mess with the prince. Not when my dragon sleeps in the dungeons of Kings Landing" He told her proudly "But in the middle of the night, no one would be able to tell who I am. It's better if we stay here, you see" he said pointing towards the sky "The sun is going down and we might get lost as well"

 

"Okay fine, but we leave at first light!" She said standing up

 

"Fine by me." He smiled and watched her go. She picked up her sword and began practicing her water dance again.

 

He had never met or seen someone as wild and stubborn as Arya Stark and he thanked every god, old and new for letting her come to Kings Landing. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. The way she looked, all torn and bloody yet her face show no sign of being scared. She had fought her way into the castle, begging the guards to let her speak with the queen. He had been seating with his aunt in the throne room when they brought her in, she was dressed in mens clothe and her hair was in a loose braid. Her lips were broken and she had a black eye but other than that, she looked fierce and determined.

 

_ "I'm Arya Stark of House Stark and I'm here to beg you, queen Daenerys, please let me reunite with my family. If the rumors are true, they're still alive" despite the strong facade she was showing, her voice was weak and breaking. _

_ "Arya Stark? Arya Stark is dead. She perished at the Red Wedding" His aunt told her _

_ "No, I am alive. I escape to Braavos after being taken by the hound" The girl said, falling to her knees "Please, all I want is to see my family again" Her begging was breaking his heart and for some reason he wanted to reach out to her and embrace her in a hug and tell her that everything was going to be alright. _

_ "Sweet aunt, maybe she's telling the truth" Aegon whispered to Dany _

_ "Varys, what do you think?" She asked the eunuch  _

_ "I can't tell my lady. The last time I saw Arya Stark she was just a child. This person is already a woman. It's hard to tell, but she does look an awful lot like Ned Stark" He said, walking over to the girl _

_ "I am his daughter!" She screamed "please Varys, believe me" She said, looking up at him _

_ "There's only one thing we can do" Dany said, looking towards Worm tail "Worm Tail, go find lady Sansa, she'll be able to whether or not she's telling the truth" Dany said _

Minutes later, Sansa Stark, his betrothed, stepped in front of the girl and broke down to tears. One minute she had been standing there, the next she was running towards the girl and embracing her into a tight hug.

 

She was telling the truth. She was indeed Arya Stark. 

 

There was a celebration that night, and Sansa had never looked as happy as she did. Two moons later, he was off with her, taking Arya to Winterfell where her brothers awaited her.

 

"Why are you brooding?" Arya asked, turning her face towards him

 

"I'm not, I'm just letting you practice" 

 

"You're brooding" She said matter of factly

 

"I am not, you see i'm all cheery" He smiled at her

 

"You should smile more. It suits you" She said, her gaze fixed on his. He felt his heart beat increase in his chest and he couldn't help the genuine smile that appeared on his lips.

 

The sound of horses and people approaching took him out of his trance and his hand flew to the pommel of his sword. Arya immediately stopped moving around and walked towards Aegon.

 

"I thought you said we'd be safe here" Arya said

 

"We are, Dany probably changed her mind and sent some men to accompanied us the rest of the way" He said, hoping his words were true

 

"Do you think so?" Arya asked as the sound got louder

 

"I don't know" he said truthfully, facing her. She didn't seem nervous or even scared. She showed no emotions on her pretty face

 

"Well whoever they are, I'm ready for them" she replied defiantly 

 

"It's still light out, they'd know who I am" He said as the horses began to approached. Perched on top of them were men in boiled leather and beaten up armor. They had no banners and looked cheerful instead of dangerous.

 

"What is the crown prince doing er'?" One of the riders asked. He wore a bulls helm and his black hair was sticking out in the front.

 

"Do you have a name sir?" Aegon asked, stepping forward, 

 

"I sure do. But first I would like to know what the prince is doing in these part of the wo-"

 

"Gendry?" Arya's voice was barely above a whisper as she stepped from behind Aegon

 

"A-arya?" 

 


	2. Unexpected things

** ~Arya~ **

 

 

She couldn't believe it. Gendry was the last person she ever thought of seeing again, and the sight of him brought a wave of memories crashing down on her. He looked the same way he did all those years ago, tall and strong with eyes as deep as the sea and hair as black as the night. She couldn't believe he was here, right in front of her. She couldn't help but feel nervous as he unmounted his horse, but the moment he took a step towards her, she threw herself at him, her body turning to jelly the minute they embraced.

 

He held her tight, his grip was strong around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck. He was still taller than her and she nuzzled her head against his firm chest. She couldn't help the tears that began to form in her eyes and no matter how hard she wanted to be mad at him, she just couldn't. The shine in his eyes made filled her insides with butterflies and her heart wouldn't stop racing inside of her chest. She felt like such a girl and she wanted to kick herself for that.

 

Everything around her froze and for that moment, only the two of them existed. She drank in his smell and the way he felt as he held her. A million questions swam around her mind and she was dying to know what had happened in those years where they had been away from each other. 

 

"Is it really you?" he whispered against her hair, his breath tickling her neck

 

"Yes, stupid" She replied, as a sob escaping her lips

 

"I've missed you so so much Arya"

 

She wanted to hit him, to kick him and to scream at him. He had left her all those years and didn't even go after her when she escaped the brother hood. She wanted to be mad, to be angry but all she felt was happiness. The last thing she had in mind was seeing Gendry Waters, and here he was, holding her in place.

 

"I've missed you too Gendry" She found herself saying. She had missed him more than she had missed anything else. She had missed him every single day of her life, even when she didn't know who she was, there was something that always bothered her deep inside and now she know what it was.

 

"Arya, who is this person" Aegon's voice brought her back to reality. His expression was unreadable yet his voice was full of anger

 

"This is Gendry an old friend, and they're the brotherhood without banner" Arya replied as she let go of Gendry

 

"friends? friends don't hold each other in that manner" Aegon spat

"He's more than a friend Aegon, he's someone very dear to me. Someone I thought I had lost" She replied, looking back at Gendry, who smiled at her

 

"How do you know him?" Aegon questioned her

 

"He was there for me when I had no one. He was the closest thing i had to a family when the Lannisters beheaded my father and I escaped Kings Landing" she told him. She didn't want to talk about the past, not when it held so much pain, a pain that she had long forgotten but was still there, threatening to crawl back up and take her prisoner again. But Aegon didn't know a lot about her, and so she let it go this time.

 

"Oh, I see" He replied turning away from her

"Why are you guys here?" Gendry asked her when she turned back to him

 

"It's non of your business sir" Aegon replied, walking up to them

 

"Aegon!" Arya said angrily, she didn't know what had gotten into Aegon but it was beginning to annoy her

 

"What? he has no right to know where we're going! He could be dangerous" aegon shot back

 

"No he isn't!" Arya argued back "We're going to Winterfell, i'm finally reuniting with my family"

 

"So the rumors were true" Gendry smiled at her

 

"What rumors?"

 

"The rumors that the queen was sending a girl name Arya to Winterfell. The moment i heard about it i gathered up my men in an attempt to see you. And here you are, right in front of me. Alive" He said embracing Arya in another hug. This time he kissed her forehead and held her tighter. She was aware of the people around her and how they stared at them, and how Aegon was furious beside her. But she didn't care, she didn't care about anything but Gendry.

 

"Yes, I'm alive and so are you" She replied. She was dying to know all about his life and she was certain he wanted to ask her all about her life as well. But she didn't want to talk here, where everyone else could hear. She wanted to be alone with him and only him.

 

"You don't know how long I searched for you Arya, you were all I thought about" he told her 

 

"Is there a place we could go?" She asked him "Somewhere we could talk?"

 

"Yes, the crossroad inn is only a couple of miles away from here" He replied, he let go of her and placed one of his hands on her face, caressing her cheek.

 

"Can we go?" she asked him shyly, afraid of what his answer might be

 

"Y-yeah, we can" he said nervously 

 

"Only if you want to"she said looking away from him

 

"Of course i want to. There's so much i need to tell you" he said stroking her cheek gently

 

"Okay" she whispered

 

***

 

Aegon wasn't happy with Arya's decision but there was no way she was changing her mind. She mounted her horse and follow Gendry as he showed her the way towards the inn.

 

"This is going to delay our travels Arya" Aegon complained the moment he mounted his horse

 

"No it won't. You said yourself that the horses were tired and that we needed to rest. Well now we can rest at the inn in a nice feather bed with wine in your belly. The horses would be fed too" She replied, she was tired of Aegon interrupting her every time she tried to talk to Gendry. The last time he did, she took her horse by the reigns and rode away from him. Gendry followed in her steps and as soon as they were a few steps away from Aegon and the rest of the brotherhood, she spoke.

 

"I don't know why he's being a pain in the ass. He wasn't like that before" Arya said shrugging her shoulders

 

"He fancies you" Gendry said bluntly

 

"What? No he doesn't" Arya laughed 

 

"yes he does" He said matter of factly 

 

"Gendry, he's marrying my sister" Arya sighed. The thought of Aegon liking her more than a sister in law was disturbing and she didn't want to think about it

 

"That doesn't mean he can't fancy you" he insisted

 

"Oh gods, Gendry he doesn't fancy me at all"

 

"Oh really? You're so blind to these things Arya, he was practically fuming over there when you hugged me" He said, his tone changing

 

"Gendry... I'm pretty sure he wasn't fuming. He's only acting that way cus' he's supposed to deliver me to Winterfell in one piece. He's being extra protective, that's all" She assured him

 

If you say so" he said grumpily, making Arya mad. She didn't want to talk about Aegon, yet Gendry wouldn't shut up about that. He rode her horse away from Gendry, and in less than a second he was by her side, apologizing.

 

"I'm sorry if i've offended you m'lady" he bowed his head

 

"Oh shut up you idiot" She said, hitting him with her free hand

 

"Well that wasn't very lady like" He joked

 

She stuck out his tongue at him and he smiled at her, a bright, charming smile that made her insides melt.

 

"You haven't changed" He said, his expression turning serious all of a sudden

 

"You haven;t changed either" she replied

 

"Why are you only traveling with him?" He asked, changing the subject

 

"The queen said she only trusted Aegon with this task. Since he's the prince and all" she replied

 

"Really? well thats a stupid reason. This woods are full of danger, especially during the night, even for the prince" he said sourly

 

"He has a dragon, no one would dare attack him" Arya replied, that's the same answer Aegon had given her when she asked him why no one else was accompanying them

 

"Where's the dragon, I don't see no dragon" Gendry said looking around

 

"Its back at Kings Landing" Arya chuckled, "Aegon said if anyone dare attack him, his dragon would take care of them"

 

"How is the dragon supposed to protect him and you if its all the way in Kings Landing?" Arya could sense the anger in his tone

 

"I don't know. We've been traveling for weeks now and no one has bothered us. We've stayed at a couple of inns as well. Tonight was going to be the first night that we would of camped outside" she replied

 

"I don't like you traveling alone with him" Gendry said, looking back towards Aegon

 

"Gendry, stop." Arya told him

 

"Stop what?"

 

"Stop acting as if you're jealous." the words stumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them

 

His cheeks turned a soft shade of red and he coughed awkwardly.

 

"I'm, I'm sorry m'lady." he replied and Arya couldn't help the giggle that escape her lips

 

"You're still so, so beautiful" he told her "I can't believe I ever let you go"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter to this story.  
> Initially it was better than this but I closed the website by mistake when I was typing it and all of my work got deleted. I hope this is good enough though and I hope you guys like the story.


	3. Glorious day

_ **~Gendry~** _

 

 

He had searched for her day and night after her departure from the brotherhood and having her next to him, alive and in good health was a dream come true. The moment he saw her he wanted to break down and cry. For a moment he had thought he'd seen a ghost or that she was a figment of hisimagination, but then she spoke and there was no denying that that was Arya.  Her hair was longer, tide back in a loose braid and she still wore men clothes yet she managed to look more beautiful than the queen herself. She had gotten taller too and her features were sharper and her body was nicely curved and accentuated in all the right places.

 

When he hugged her, he melted in her arms and as he drank in her scent, his old feelings, the ones that he had buried out of grief came tumbling back in full force, overwhelming him.

He didn't care that his men were watching or that the prince himself was present, all he cared about was Arya Stark, his wolf girl. 

Now, the rode together on separate horses, making their way to the crossroad in where he would question her on everything he wanted and was dying to know. He couldn't wait to tell her all about his life as well. 

 "Are you the leader of the brotherhood now?"  She asked, bringing him out of his reverie

 

"No, not at all, I earned Beric's trust and respect, thus all the men from the brotherhood do the same. But I'm always at the smithy, fixing armor, making armor." He said with a smile. The smithy was his happy place. It was in there that he felt relax and at ease with himself. The smithy held memories, beautiful and magical memories that he shared with Arya all those years ago.

"So, he just let you come and find me?" She asked him

 

"No." He shook his head. He wanted to tell Arya that Beric Dondarion wasn't in charged  of the brotherhood anymore, but that was a conversation that they needed to have in a more private place. 

 

He diverted his gaze from hers and looked straight ahead. The crossroad inn came into view little by little and a mixture between excitement and anxiety began to formulate in his body.

 

"Where almost there" he told her and she smiled. They rode the rest of the way in silence, even though he was dying to ask her millions of questions. He could tell she was dying to ask him as well but she bit her lip and kept on looking ahead.

 

The word happy didn't even describe how he was feeling. It was as if all the bad things that had happened to him in the past had been melted away. That solitude he once felt was now replaced by a strong deep feeling that he could only guess was love.

 

He loved Arya Stark and he would love her until the day he died.

 

"We're here" She said, her sweet voice filling his mind and bringing him back into the real world

 

"We are" he said, looking at the inn. Most of the brotherhood where in there, resting and drinking while the rest were off somewhere else. He was glad the people that knew Arya weren't around because he wanted her for himself at that moment. He didn't want no interruptions.

 

Arya dismounted her horse before Gendry could help her off it and in a matter of seconds Aegon's voice filled the air.

 

"I think it's best if we went to sleep early Arya, we have to be up tomorrow before the sun rise" He told her as he dismounted his horse

 

"I am not tired Aegon" she said rolling her eyes

 

"We must rest though" he argued

 

"If you're so bloody tired then go sleep yourself, I have something important to do!" She said walking away from him "Come on Gendry"

 

"As m'lady commands" He bowed again, earning a smile from Arya this time.

 

He was getting tired of Aegon and he had only been in his presence for a short period of time. The way he kept on looking at Arya was making him mad, he knew he had a thing for her. It was written all over his face yet Arya couldn't see it. 

 

"This way" he guided her. There was no need to go into the inn, not when Jeyne was there. 

 

"Why aren't we going through the entrance?" She asked confused as he took her around the back

 

"If I do, people would immediately stop you and pull you away from me" he told her with a reassuring smile

 

"Where are you taking her?" Aegon interrupted yet again

 

"none of your business Aegon!" Arya snapped, catching the prince off guard.

 

"I'm supposed to deliver you to Wintetfell, I don't trust these people" Aegon spat angrily 

 

Gendry watched Arya as she balled her hands into fist. He grabbed one of her hands and she relaxed her small hand in his and took a deep breath. "show me the way" she whispered and they left.

 

"I want to punch him" she said through gritted teeth

  

"you're not the only one" Gendry said truthfully

 

"I just don't know what's up with him. He's usually really relaxed" She said as they walked "where are you taking me anyways" she asked him

  

"Where I usually stay when I stay behind on the inn" 

 

"Why in the back?" she asked him as he led her through

 

"The forge is here. Its the only place where I feel at home" he smiled at her

 

"You always looked at peace with that hammer in your hand" She smiled back

 

"And I was. All my worries disappeared as soon as I had a hammer in my hands" He said "Now come, let's go and talk" 

 

He was anxious and nervous and happy and worried all at the same time and the mixtures of emotions was driving him crazy. She looked nervous as well, or so he thought. She kept toying with her braid and biting her lower lip.

 

"I feel like I'm 13 again" She said as she entered his chamber

 

"Oh really, how come?" He asked, taking off his cloak

 

"I feel safe" she said hugging her arms. Her words brought a smile to his face and he wanted to take Arya in his arms and make her feel safe for ever. He stood in front of her and without a warning embraced her in another hug. This time he tried his best to spill out every ounce of emotion into the hug. He wanted her to feel how happy he was that she was back in his life. He hugged her tightly and she held on to him, entwining her hands through his hair. She was everything he ever needed and she was right here, with him again.

 "Arya" He whispered against her hair "I can't believe its really you"

 

"It is me, stupid" She said, and he could tell she was smiling even though he couldn't see her face

 

"where did you go?" He asked. A question that had been dying to crawl out of his mouth the minute he saw her

 

"It's a long, long story" she murmured against his chest

 

"And that's why we're here, to talk" He said, letting go of her and holding her at arms length. 

 

"You can tell me anything Arya. And if you're not comfortable telling me then that's okay too. I won't force you" He told her gently. He wanted to know every single thing that had happened to her, but he didn't want to force her into doing something that she didn't want to. He would give her all the time in the world, he would listen to her and mend her broken soul if he needed to. He would do anything to make her feel safe and protected.

 

"Can I sit?" she asked, motioning to the bed 

 

"Of course Arya" he smiled at her as she sat on his bed. He sat next to her and took her hand in his.

 

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked her and a light smile appeared on Arya's face

 

"you defended me from Loomy and Hot pie" she replied

 

"You looked so defenseless, but you turned out to be braver than all of us" he told her truthfully. That was one of the qualities he loved most about Arya. Her bravery. She gave courage to everyone near her just by being brave.

 

"To be honest I was really scared. I always pictured myself with a sword in my hand, fighting the bad guys and defending the weak. But during that time I felt so powerless and weak and all my fantasies were just that. Fantasies. I was scared and vulnerable and I wanted to cry but no tears would come out. I wanted to run home to mother and father and to my brothers and to Sansa. I wanted so badlyto be back at Winterfell with Nymera and all the other direwolves. But I knew it couldn't happen and I knew I had to be strong. i owed it to myself and to my father. I couldn't be weak." He could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

 

"You're still the bravest girl I know" he said, bringing her body close to his 

 

"and you're still the biggest bull headed idiot I know" she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. He wish he could stay with her that way forever. Holding her and loving her and never letting go. 

 

"So, tell me what happened after I left the brotherhood" she asked

 

he hesitated for a while. The memories of those years were hard and painful and he had tried his best to burry them. The things he had done and seen, the things that had happened... He wished desperately none of it were real.

 

He took a deep breath and looked at her. 

"After you left, i searched for you everywhere. I spent three days searching for you. Thoros went and fetched me himself, reminding me that my duties was with the brotherhood now and that i must forget about you. But how Arya, how was I going to do that?" he said, holding her face in his hands "The day you left was the same day you confessed your feelings for me. I thought I was dreaming at first, but then you kissed me. Everything was so surreal Arya. You liking me, a simple bastard from flea bottom with nothing to his name. I loved you from the minute we stepped into Harrenhal and I feel like such a fucking dick for not going with you Arya. I am so sorry for deserting you but I was scared. Our love was impossible, no matter how much I wanted to be with you. Your brothers weren't going to let us be together, your mother as well. That same day the brotherhood had offered me knighthood and it was the closest thing I came to actually having something that meant something to others" he was sobbing by the time he finished and he wasn't ashamed. He was angry at himself for letting her go once and he needed to show her how truly sorry he was. 

 

She placed a hand on his face and wiped away the tears that were beginning fall down his cheek. "It's all in the past now" she whispered 

 

He smiled "A couple of days later, words about the red wedding reached the brother hood and there was a rumor about you being there. The moment i heard about that I left straight towards the Twins but half way there Thoros caught up to me again. This time, he didn't bring me back to the brotherhood. Instead he went with me and, and" he was lost for words. He didn't know how to say it. Every time he had to say it it his mouth would go parched and even having her near him didn't make it easier for him to say it.

 

"What is it?" She asked curiously. She was listening to him attentively, without interrupting

 

"Walder Frey admitted that you were dead. My whole world collapsed and all i could think of was killing him. Thoros had to drag me out, saying it wasn't my battle to fight, but it was Arya. The minute I met you, your fight became my own. I cried day and night for you, I wouldn't even leave the forge. I took out my anger out on everyone who tried to get close to me and I would fight any man that got in my way. It wasn't until hot pie came to my chambers one night and had a talk with me that I stopped acting like such a fool. He told me you wouldn't want me throwing my life away. That you would want me being strong and brave like you once were. His words went deep inside my brain and stayed there. I had to be strong for you, wherever you where. And i don't know, something deep inside of me told me you were still alive." He felt the tears return to his eyes and as he stared at Arya, he saw her eyes were wet with tears as well. She placed both hands on his face and brought it closer to hers.

 

"I'm here. I'm alive." Her breath tickled his face in the most delicious way and all he wanted to do was kiss her and forget the past

 

"You are" he whispered back. He leaned closer and kissed her. It was their second kiss. Whereas the first one was sweet and innocent, this one was full of passion and lost love. She held him by his neck while his hands snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her mouth was soft and sweet and he wanted to taste every inch of it. With her permission, he snaked his tongue inside of her mouth and everything in him ignited. He felt so alive and happy. There was only Arya and him in that moment. Nothing else mattered and nothing else would ever matter, but her. 

 

When they broke apart they were both panting and in need of air. Her cheeks were flushed and he could tell that so were his. She touched her swollen lips gently with one finger and giggled. It was the sweetest sound Gendry had ever heard.

 

"Stupid" she smiled "What happened next?" she asked. She was interested in the story and Gendry was more than happy to continue. There were still so many things he needed to tell her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a non modern au game of thrones fan fiction so im sorry if its suckish and w.e and also, the story would be told from the points of view of Aegon, Arya and Gendry and i might add more povs in the future. 
> 
> Anyways, i hope you guys are enjoying this story!!


	4. Willow

_** ~Arya~ ** _

 

"What else happened Gendry?" she asked. He had gotten quiet after their kiss and Arya began to worry. When he spoke again, his voice was faint and distant.

 

"I got married" Arya felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs and her heart shattered. A wave of emotions overtook her and she wanted to scream at Gendry for kissing her and she wanted to kick herself for being so stupid.  _Of course he got married! It's been four years since I last saw him._ She was truly speechless and shocked and didn't know what to do or say.

"She died two years ago" He looked at her with blue eyes, pooling with tears 

Her anger left her body and she took his hand. She couldn't blame him for marrying someone else. He though she was dead after all and in a way, she was. She had died the day she became no one. She understood his reasons and she couldn't find it in her to blame him for the choices he'd made.

"Who was she?" she asked quietly 

 

"Willow. She was wild and stubborn like you and did things however she pleased" There was sadness in his voice and he looked away from her.

 

"No matter how tried I tried, I... I couldn't love her. She tried her best to get me to fall for her and I tried my best to get over you and the love I had for you but it was bloody impossible. I felt as if I was betraying you every time I kissed her or laid with her. It all felt wrong and I hated myself for it." 

Arya felt horrible. She hated how unfair life had been for them and for the first time in her life she wished she had stayed in the brotherhood instead of running away. She hated how much Gendry had suffer after she left, she hated how they had to spend years away from each other. She loved him, even though there was a point in her life where she had forgotten everything about him. She loved him after all those years of being away from him and it was just unfair.

"She loved me though, and she said her love was going to be big enough for both of us but it wasn't. My heart belonged to you and it still does. Its weird, super weird how each and every day my love for you grew stronger instead of dying away." He squeezed her hand, his blue eyes locked with hers. She saw tears in his eyes and she wanted to kiss them away. She wanted to make the pain and suffering go away. She wanted him to be happy forever.

"How did you two get together" she asked. The question felt heavy on her tongue 

"She was Jeyne's little sister. She runs the inn. It was a year after you left, she came to my chambers with food and I thought it was you. She looked so much like you Arya. Same short hair, same height, same long face. But her beauty didn't compare to yours. No one did. She was nice to me and caring and this was during the time I was beginning to let people into my life again. We became fast friends but that was all I could offer her, friendship. She kissed me once. I was startled and angry but she told me it was time I began forgetting about you. It wasn't healthy" Gendry gave a sad chuckle. She could see the tears falling down his cheeks

"She told me she had always loved me and how she cried whenever she saw me suffering over a ghost. She wanted to make me happy but I didn't want to be happy with her. I didn't want to tell her that, I did't want to be rude so I just smiled and sent her away. Hot pie came a day later, telling me that i needed a woman in my life and I can't remember ever laughing as hard as I did that day" He chuckled again "But then I thought about it and even though I regretted it, I decided to marry her."

Arya was speechless again. She didn't know what to say or do so she just held onto his hand. She really couldn't blame him, she couldn't even find it in her to hate the dead Willow. 

"every time we laid together I thought of you. I felt bad afterwards but I couldn't help it Arya. It got to the point where we couldn't even sare a room together."

 

"it destroyed her, but she was too stubborn to say anything. She pretended everything was fine and would treat me with such love. But during the night she slept alone and Hot Pie told me she would cry herself to sleep. I didn't know what to do, didn't know how to treat her. Just like her I pretended everything was fine and I regret that so much Arya" tears began to fall from his eyes and Arya gently wiped them away. She hugged him then, wishing somehow her hug would take away all the pain he was feeling. 

 

"I'm sorry" she whispered 

 

"for what?" He asked confused

 

"for leaving you. If I would of stayed, we would of been happy" she admitted "I left to be reunited with my family and even that didn't happen" she said sadly

 

"Its not your fault" he told her, removing a strand of hair from her face "I should of went with you Arya. I should have gone off with you. But things happen for a reason Arya and we can't dwell in the past either. We have to own up to our responsibilities." he kissed her brow

"It still sucks" she pouted

 

" it could of been worst. At least you're here now" he told her

 

"what happened to Willow? Howd she die?" 

 

"one night she came into my chamber and just laid there with me. After a while we began talking, like old times you know. Just talKing about life and all its wonder. then she kissed me and for the first time she begged be to love her. To just let her in. It broke my heart, so I agreed. We laid together that night and the day after that she slept in my chamber again. We were happy for a few days and then she found Out she was with child" Arya thought nothing would surprise her at this point. But the revelation of Gendry being a father made her mouth drop open. Her heart clenched tight as she thought of a small bundle in Gendrys arms. She felt bitter for a moment but them she shook the feeling away. 

"You're a father?" She asked, her throat was dryer than a dornish desert at this point

 

"yes m'lady" she bowed his head "for nine months we lived as husband and wife. But even as my babe grew inside of her belly I still couldn't bring myself to love her like a woman. She never realized, I tried my best to hide how I really felt. I couldn't live with myself though and I decided to come clean about everything once she had given birth. But I never had the chance." His voice trailed off and he looked away

"I'm so sorry Gendry" she said apologetic. She was truly sorry about everything. 

"I'm sorry too. Arry never got to meet her mother" the name 

 

"Arry?" She asked confused. That was one of the names she used to go by a long long time ago. It felt weird saying the name, it felt almost foreign to her.

 

"I named him after you. Well, after the first name I ever called you" he smiled weakly

 

"He was strong and wild like you and came out into the world looking like a strong little warrior. "

Arya smiled, even though she was sad in the inside. Arry never met his mother, just like her bastard brother Jon. It was an awful thing and Arya couldn't help but wonder how Arrys life would be in the future.

"where is he?" She asked him, she was filled curiosity over this little stranger

 

"Hes with Jeyne. After Willow passed I couldn't bare to look at Arry. He looked so much like her and I just couldn't cope. I had lost too much"

 

"but you gained another one" Arya told him. She didn't like the thought of Gendry not looking out for his son. No one should ever grow up without there parents.

"I know. But the pain Arya"

 

"it's not his fault. 

 

"I know. But it was hard. Jeyne agreed to take care of him and I decided to go of with the brotherhood whenever they left camp. Everytime I return I always go to him. Try to be with him even though it hurts. "

 

"Imagine how he will feel when he's al grown up" Arya argued 

 

"I know Arya, I know" he closed his eyes and sighed 

 

"hes only one right?" She asked

 

"only one" he nodded his head 

 

"give him all the love he needs" she said gently and kissed his cheek

 

he smiled at her and held her face in his hands. "What about you wolf girl? What have you done in the past five years?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason chapter most of you didn't know it was out because the website didn't inform you so I hope it informs you of this update. 
> 
> anyways, i hope u guys are enjoying the story!!
> 
> comment and tell me how u feel


	5. Lady Stone Heart

_ **~Aegon~** _

 

He was burning up with jealousy and didn't know what to do about it. It was a new feeling to him, a new sensation. He had never been jealous of another man before simply because he had everything he ever wanted in life. But he didn't have Arya. Even though he had been close to her in their travels and she had actually opened up to him a bit. Telling him things about her life before and after Braavos. It was a captivating story and the more they talked the more intrigued he felt by her. _But now she was with him, that stupid oaf who came out of nowhere._

Aegon clenched his fist tight. He was seating in the inn all by himself. The men that had arrive with him were scattered around the area. Some where drinking, eating and talking amongst themselves while others busied themselves with women. He looked around, hoping that Arya would come out of where ever place that Gendry guy had taken her. 

 _Something must of happened between them in the past, but what?_ He was dying to know just as much as he was dying to get out of here. He felt trapped and alone and he craved Arya's company. Out of all the women he'd met before, Arya was truly something wonderful. She was full of life and ready to take on anything life threw her way. He couldn't shake her off no matter how hard he tried and it drove him mad.

"Why's the Prince sulkin' away? If I were you I'd be pretty happy"

"Being a prince doesn't guarantee happiness" He replied to the girl that stood in front of him

 

"Well that sucks, doesn't it?" She asked, sitting down without his permission

 

"I never said you could sit" he said dryly

 

"Never asked to sit. It's my inn anyways" she shrugged her shoulders.

 

She was ordinary but pretty. But her beauty wasn't captivating enough. He didn't want to talk to her either so he got up.

 

"Too bloody royal to have a talk with the inn owner?" she yelled after him

 

He kept walking as people all around him stared at him. He was used to it already. The stares, the gasps, the accusations. Some people claimed he looked just like Rhaegar while other's said he was a fake. But he wasn't. He was Rhaegar's son and the true king. The thing was, he didn't want to be king, he just wanted to get what he had once lost, which was his home.He wasn't ready to rule The Seven Kingdoms, not yet. He gave the title of Queen to his aunt Danaerys. She was a true ruler in deed and always gave him good counsel and the only family he had left. 

_"The Targareyn family needs to grow, nephew" his aunt told him one day as they sat in the Throne room, before Arya Stark had appeared._

 

_"Then marry sweet aunt. You're young and beautiful and men would be lining up to marry you" he smiled at her_

 

_"_ _I don't want just any men, nephew" she replied and Aegon was growing afraid to asked her what she meant._

 

_He didn't want to marry her. Even though the Targareyns had wed brothers and sisters before, he didn't want to marry his aunt. She was familyy and the love he bore her was almost maternal._

 

_"Anyways, I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about you" she said before he could ask_

 

_"Me? why me" he asked. He didn't want to marry anyone, he didn't feel ready to marry anyone yet._

 

_"Yes you. You're at an age where you should marry someone. And an alliance with one of the houses of Westeros is needed" she told him, her expression growing more serious._

 

_"I don't want to marry" He said truthfully " You could always marry someone from Dorne or Willas from High Garden. There's also Jaime from Casterly Rock and Jon Stark from Winterfell. I would also say Stannis but I don't think he likes us" He chuckled_

 

_Daenerys wasn't amused. Stannis Baratheon refused to swear fealty to Danaerys, even when all his men left his side. He wanted to go to war with his aunt, but she refused. No one wanted to take his side, either way. Westeros had bled long enough. It was time for peace to rule so Danaerys decided to let Stannis stay at Storm's end. He refused though, and returned to the Wall to live amongst the Nights Watch._

 

_"Tell me nephew, do you think I want to marry a lord? I can't have children anymore. I was already married once, I don't need to marry twice" She replied, changing her position in the Iron chair "This chair is too uncomfortable" she complained under her breath_

 

_"But you're the queen. " he argued, ignoring his aunts complaints_

 

_"A queen can rule without a king by her side"  she said, accommodating herself_

 

_"Then why do I need to marry? I don't want to" he said defiantly_

 

_"But you must Aegon. Even though our people loves us, we need allies. People who would have our backs. Would you at least consider it?" She pleaded_

 

_"Who would I marry? "_

 

_"You have many suitors Aegon, you just need to pick" she smiled at him_

 

_"I don't know" He said. There was no one who captured his attention in Westeros_

 

_"You have a variety of choices" She clapped her hands together and smiled again_ _"The Tyrells, Martell, Starks. Walder Frey might be dead but he has plenty of daughters and granddaughters" She smiled wickedly and Aegon couldn't help but shudder_

 

_"I would not marry a Frey" He said sharply_

 

 _"Calm down nephew, I was only teasing" she laughed lightly.  "Your choices lie between those three houses. They're powerful houses who will help our reign last long._   _The Stark of Winterfell have always been friends to the Throne"_

 

_"They've always been friends with the Baratheons" he corrected her_

 

 _"That was in the past Aegon. Jon snow and his brothers were amongst the first ones to bend their knee. Sansa Stark lives in this castle as well. The Tyrells can be good as well, but I don't trust Margaery.  She was already queen twice and she'll do anything to be queen again. Luckily, she has younger cousins as well." She replied_  

 

_"Sansa Stark was married to Tyrion" he told her_

 

_"A marriage that ended long ago, Aegon." She replied_ _"Can't you just do it?"_

 

_"I don't think I can" he said truthfully_

 

_"If you do not pick a bride Aegon, I'll pick one for you" He replied angrily. It was weird how his aunt could be jolly one second and furious the other._

 

She had gotten away with what she wanted. The next day she had picked Sansa Stark to be his wife, since she was in the castle and all. And then a week later Arya Stark had arrive and changed everything.  _Damn it! Damn it all! Why couldn't she had arrived a month before? If he was going to marry anyone it would be Arya, but that was impossible._

 

He would marry Sansa a year from now and the more he thought about his wedding the angrier he became and the angrier he became the more he needed Arya. He walked out of the inn, breathing in the air of the river lands which was so different from Kings Landing. The air felt fresher here and the trees seemed to be more full of life. No one was bowing down to him here and he wasn't sure whether he liked that or not. He felt like an outcast amongst the brotherhood and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"Prince Aegon, there's someone who would like to speak to you" A strange voice said from behind

 

Aegon turned around to face his company "And who are you?" He asked

 

"Thoros of Myr your grace" the man kneeled. It was the first time since he had arrived that someone had kneeled in front of him

 

"Stand up, Thoros of Myr" Aegon told him and the man obeyed

 

"I heard Jon Connington kept you as one of his own all these time" Thoros told him

 

"Aye, he did" Aegon replied. He didn't want to talk about his previous life with a stranger

 

"He was a good fighter and a good man."

 

"Yes he was. Now, who wants to speak to me?" Aegon asked him

 

"Lady Stone heart, your grace" Thoros replied as he lead the way

 

"Lady Stone heart?" Aegon had hoped that the rumors about Lady Stone Heart had been only rumors. Everyone in Westeros knew about her yet no one had seen her. Except for the people in the River lands.

 

"Yes, Lady Stone Heart" Thoros nodded. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated but here I am!!!! 
> 
> ummm idk how to feel about this chapter but I decided to throw in a little background information about Aegon and since lady stone heart isn't in the show i decided to put her here as well ^.^!! 
> 
> I hope you guys end liking this chapter and thanks for all the positive feed back, I honestly wasn't expecting so many people to like this.
> 
> Anyways, I'll probably update again tonightttt !!


	6. Braavos

~Arya~

 

 

Arya took a deep breath . She didn't like thinking about her time with the faceless men or about all the things she did and how much she enjoyed it. She had nightmares about the people she killed and she would have them until the day she died.

 

"You don't have to do it If you don't want to" Gendrys soothing voice told her. But how could she not tell him? After he had opened up to her about his past.

 

"I have to Gendry" she replied "it's just hard"

 

"I'm right here" he said, taking her hand in his 

 

"I traveled with Sandor for a while. Right after I ran away he found me. He was going to ransom me to my brother and mother who were at the twins." The word caught in her throat as memories that were so deeply buried began re surfing. 

 

Gendry took her  "you can skip that part" he told her

 

"No" she shook her head "I have to say everything" she breathed in 

 

"Okay" he whispered 

 

"I traveled with him for days. The river land were deserted and corpses littered the ground, some were hung in trees while others floated the rivers. I won't lie to you Gendry, I was really scared. Traveling with the hound and all. But he turned out to be completely different from what I thought he was." She said with a light smile. After gaining her memories back, she wondered about Sandors whereabouts and whether he was alive or dead.

 

"We heard stories about the hound traveling with a little girl, but I never thought it'd be you" Gendry replied "o should of followed his trail"

 

"He wouldn't have given me up either way. He had deserted the king and wanted money. Our travels were a little bit rocky at first but then they began getting better. He used to talk about Sansa, telling me that she was alive and unhappy at Kings Landing. He treated me like a person and not child" she was trying hard not to mention the killings, not to mention all the blood and the thrill. But she knew she had to. 

 

"When we arrived at the Twins I was so happy Gendry. I couldn't recall a time where I was as happy as I was that day. I was finally going to be with my mother and brother and go home to Winterfell. And then that happiness waa stripped away from me and it turned into bitterness vangence . I wanted to kill all the Frey's and anyone who was involved in the massacre of my people. Sandor dragged me out of there but the next day we came along a three of the Frey men and without thinking I killed one of them. I stabbed him repeatedly, his blood soaking my clothe and tinting my hands" she felt the warm tears begin to pool in her eyes. This had been the first time she had let the memories of those days Imvade her mind and it was torture

 

"I killed him and I would kill him over and over and over again" She whispered. She felt Gendry turn hard as stone and she looked at him. His expression unreadable and she wondered whether she could go on or not.

 

"I'm so sorry" he replied, gently caressing her face. She was growing fond of that gesture. "I wish I was there. I wish I had been with you" anger was evident on his face

 

"It's not your fault. It was my descision. At the time nothing mattered. Not even my life. I killed again after that. The man that took needle away from me and killed Loomy. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him and so I did the same thing he did to Loomy" she felt like weeping, but she had to be strong. She couldn't let the past control her

 

Gendry brought her closer to him, so that her face was resting on his chest. One arm warped around her shoulder while the other held her waist.

 

"Sandor was injured very badly that day, he was going to take me to the Vale to my aunt Lisa but we found out she had died as well. He was going to take me North to the Wall, but he never made it. His injuries got the better of him and he begged me to kill him but I couldn't. Even though he was in my list, even though I had hated him for killing my friend Mycha, I just couldn't kill him" she was sobbing now "but I left him to die. I took his horse and rode until I found the harbor. There was a ship getting ready to leave and so I got on it. I begged the captain to take me to the wall, I told him who I was but he didn't care. He said he wasn't going north "I'm going home girl" he told me instead. I asked him where home was and he replies Braavos. That's when everything changed. I took out the iron coin that Jaquen had given me and said the words he had taught me. Valar morghulis. And he said Valar dohaeris. He gave me a cabin and fed me well and when we arrived in Braavos I found myself wishing I could go home. But home was a long way from Braavos. 

 

I didn't know what to do at first, but the. I remembered Jaquen and began asking about him yet no one knew him. I began wondering whether he was even real or not. And then the word faceless men swam around my head and I asked about that instead. Everyone pointed towards the house of black and white and that's where I went." Gendry gasped. She looked down at her hands and he held her tighter. 

 

Her memories were so vivid and clear and she knew she was Arya Stark, daughter of the north.

 

"Did they treat you well?" Gendry asked, he sounded scared and confused and sad and angry. She feared he would ever forgive her for all she'd done.

 

"They did" she smiles lightly "they welcomed me with open arms and stripped me of everything k held dear. They took away my memories little by little until I became no one. I even became blind once, they wanted to know whether I could see without my eyes. It was a test that I passed and after that I became one of them. A monster." She shuddered. She had lived through dark times and still had no idea how she had overcome them.

 

"Arya..." Gendry was speechless and she couldn't blame him 

 

"It's okay Gensry, you don't have to say anything" she assured him. His blue eyes stared deep into her own grey eyes and he kissed her forehead

 

"I still knew who I was though. Well, a small part of me. A really tiny part of me kept calling out over the darkness. I ignored it, not really knowing what it was.  I killed so many people, did so many horrible things but I never felt bad. Not even once. Only when I practice with Needle did I hear that small voice calling out for me, whispering my name. When the faceless men stripped me of everything, I decided to hide needles. It was the only thing I didn't want to let go off and in the end it turned out to be my salvation. I figured that out last year. After I finished my killing I went to practice with needle, it had become sort of a ritual to me and no one knew about it. That night, as I sat down polishing needles and wondering how I had come upon such a small sword, memories from my childhood began to invade my brain. I was scared at first but didn't dare ask the kindly man. That night I had a dream, I was at Winterfell and King Robert was there with Joffrey and Tommen and Marcella. It had been the day my dad had become hand of the king. After that, day by day I kept remembering pieces of my life against my will. Until I decided to let it overpower me. It was painful, remembering every little thing I had once forgotten. I remembered I was someone that has lost everything. I was someone who had killed innocents, I was someone who wanted to go home. And then the word about Daenerys and Aegon was everywhere in Braavos and so was the news of the new lord of Winterfell. My brothers were alive and j knew I had to go home.  I knew it meant death but I couldn't stay there anymore. I wasn't no one anymore. I was Arya Stark of Winterfell."

 

"The night I escaped the kindly men found me. I don't know how he did but one moment I was walking alone and the next he was there, as quite as a shadow. He asked where I was going and I couldn't lie to him. I told him everything and he told me he'd let me go on one condition." 

 

"What was the condition?" Gendry asked, a hint of fear in his eyes 

 

"I had to fight three of the strongest faceless me. It was three agaiant one and if I got out alive I would get to go home. I took the challenge and won. It doesn't matter how big the target is, big men fall as easily as little ones. The kindly man kept his promise and let me return home. But my journey was hard and long since I had nothing but needle. Finding passage aboard a ship was a struggle and so was findig food. 

 

"I managed to sneak into a ship  that was headed to kings landing a few days later and managed to steal some food for the journey.  All I could think of was seeing my family again and being home. After all the things I had suffered I would finally be happy again. I thought of you as well. I thought of you every night actually. After regaining my memories. I ached to see you, to be with you but I didn't dwell a lot on it. I didn't know whether you were alive or dead or had forgotten about me."

 

She let go of the breath she had no idea she was holding. She felt relieved and yet scared. She hasn't said this to anyone, not even Sansa or Aegon. But for some reason she knew she had to tell Gendry, because Gendry was her best friend and the only thing she had at one point in her life.

 

 

"I never did" he whispered 

 

"I know" she looked up at him "after the ship landed, I ran as fast as I could to the red keep. Hoping that the new queen was merciful and nice. I sneaked into the castle through the dungeons but some guards caught me. I told them I was Arya Stark of Winterdll and that I demanded to see the Queen. They all thought I was craZy but they took me to her either way. Luckily, Sansa was at court as well so that proved I was telling the truth. I stayed with her for a whole moon turn. Jon, bran and Rickon were eagerly waiting for me at Winterdll. They had suggested to come fetch me themselves but I didn't want them to leave Winterfell. Fearing hat if they did, i would lose them again. Prince Aegon was kind enough to come with me. He said he was all i needed for the journey. Since no one would mess with him" she chuckled 

 

"That arrogant prick" Gendry rolled his eyes and Arya couldn't help but laugh 

 

"You stupid bull. I've told you my horrible life story and all you can focus on is Aegon?" She asked in disbelieve 

 

" I don't like him" he shrugged "and your story was horrible but it's not your fault Arya. You didn't want that to happen, it just did. The gods played a cruel trick with you and your family and you had to do all that you could to survive" he hugged her "I just really wish I was there with you. I hate to think about how much you suffered without knowing who you were. But thank gods you have your memory again and that you're here with me and with your family. I'm so sorry for all you had to endure, I promise I would make you forget all about those dark days. I'll make sure you're never sad and that you never get hurt. I'll be your sworn knight" 

 

Gendrys words were making her heart leap. She was more than positive that Gendry would be mad at her and that he would never forgive her. But it was the opposite. He was caring and understanding and wanted to help her. She couldn't feel happier as he held her in his arms. 

 

"You don't hate me?" She asked him

 

"I would never hate you Arya. You're all I have, all I would ever have" he replied, soothing out her hair

 

"You have Arry" she replied 

 

"Aye , I do. But it's different. "

 

"It shouldn't be Gendry. " she said, getting out of his grasp 

 

"I know it shouldn't. But I just can't, I can't love her Arya. She's too much like Willlow," 

 

 

"So you'll let her be a bastard then?" She was getting angry. She couldn't understand why he had to treat that poor soul that way

 

"No, Arya. Can we not talk about this" he sighed 

 

"Where is she Gendry? I want to see her" she said standin up 

 

"Arya, she's with Jeyne" he said, passing a hand through his hair in frustration 

 

"Let's go then" she said grabbing his hand.before she left the brotherhood she needed to get Gendry to love his daughter. He needed him to let go of the past. He wanted to make him happy and she would start with making him love Arry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update !! ahh okay so i made my own interpretation of what happened to Arya and it might be shitty idk, but anyways yeahhh more things to come and i think ill be updating again in a few or tonight


	7. Arry

_**~Gendry~** _

 

She looked like a natural, as she held Arry in her arms. The little girl was only years old yet she could stand on her own and walk around. Jeyne kept her in the inn, with the rest of the kids that had lost their families during the war. She was loved by everyone in the brotherhood, yet Jeyne didn't trust her with anyone. Only hot pie was allowed to take care of Arry. It broke his heart, seeing the little girl smile and giggle as Arya tickled her. 

Jeyne wasn't around so Hot pie was the one taking care of Arry. The moment he saw Arya he almost fainted. He hugged her and twirled her around and kissed her cheeks, thanking the old gods and the new that Arya was alive. After he was done hugging her, he showed her to Arry who was eating at the time.

"She looks so much like you. With her blue eyes and all" Arya smiled. They were both sitting on Arry's small bed.

 

"She, um she does" Gendry swallowed. It was hard for him, to be in the same room as Arry but Arya wanted this, and seeing his little girl made him happy

 

"Come closer, she won't bite" Arya teased "Look at how jolly she looks, unlike you" She giggled

 

It was so strange to see Arya giggling, but it all seemed genuine. He took a deep breath and approached them.

 

"Sit" she urged him, patting a spot besides him

 

"I'll leave you two then" Hot pie said after clearing his throat "I'll be right outside if anything"

 

"Okay" Arya smiled and returned her attention to Arry "She's so beautiful Gendry. Willow was a true beauty" 

 

"She was" Gendry replied. His throat felt dry and he felt the air in his lungs going out. Arya looked up from Arry and noticed that there was something wrong and quickly grabbed his hands

 

"It's not your fault Gendry. You said it yourself, the gods have played a cruel game with all of us. You need to move on from the past, Willow wouldn't like this" Her words were soothing yet the pain he felt was still there

 

"I know but, I just. It's hard Arya" he breathed

 

"What's hard? It's not Arry's fault that Willow died, and it's not your fault that you couldn't love Willow. You owe it to her to love your daughter. You need to Gendry" she replied, squeezing his hands

 

He looked at her and then at the smiling Arry. She was truly beautiful, with her soft dark hair and deep blue eyes. She had his looks, but he could see Willow in her as well. Her little smile and her tiny nose. They were identical to hers.

 

"Hello little one" he finally said, letting go of Arya's hand and holding Arry's

 

Arry giggled and grabbed his hand "hi" she replied in between giggles "Are you me daddy?" she asked. Gendry was surprise to hear her speak. She was only two years old yet her speech was clear and smooth.

 

"Yes, yes I am" He smiled. He felt the knot in his heart begin to dissolve into nothing and he slowly began to relax

 

"You see, that wasn't too hard" Arya smiled, rolling her eyes at him

 

"It wasn't at all" Gendry agreed

 

They stayed with Arry until Hot Pie came, claiming that it was time for her bath. He didn't want to leave and neither did Arya so they made plans to return tomorrow. Arry was a wonderful thing and he felt like the biggest idiot in all of Westeros for not seeing that before. After leaving her chambers, Gendry couldn't help but feel bad for the way he had acted in the past. 

 

"I can't believe how stupid I was" He told Arya as they made their way into the inn

 

"What are you on about Gendry? you've always been stupid" she joked, sticking out her tongue at him

 

"I mean with how I treated Arry" he said, trying to suppress a smile

 

"Oh, well. At least you won't be stupid anymore" she smiled proudly "I'm glad you got to spend time with her, you'll be a good father"

 

"I hope I will" he said truthfully

 

"You will" She said, facing him. She grabbed him by the collar and brought her mouth to his. Her lips felt soft and sweet and the kiss was long and deep. He grabbed her waist, bringing her closer to him as she held on to his neck. They were out in the open, but no one was present. There was a light rain falling and the air was cold and damp. But he felt warm in her arms and he held her and kissed her, not truly wanting to part from her. 

 

"I'm hungry" she whispered against his lips "We should eat"

Her voice was low and needy and she held on to him, despite her words.

"Should we?" he asked, his voice matching hers

 

She kissed him again, this time the kiss was full of lust and desire which made him dizzy with euphoria. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. All that time they spent away from each other had only fortified their love. Not even the darkness that had fallen of them managed to extinguish their flame. They were made for each other, fated and Gendry was positive she was the woman of his life.

 

"Ser Gendry, lady Stark" Thoros of Myr's voice brought them back to reality

 

Arya's face was flushed and her braid was loose, her lips were also swollen and pink, making her look even more desirable 

 

"Thoros" Gendry cleared his throat and faced him

 

"Sorry to interrupt, but our grace has been looking for both of you"  he smiled

 

"Our grace?" Gendry asked, 

 

"Prince Aegon"

 

"Where is he?" Arya asked. Gendry had forgotten all about the prince in that moment

 

"Right inside the inn my lady. He wants to sup with you"

 

"I'm supping with Gendry" she replied

 

"Ah, well. He said he had urgent things to discuss with you" 

 

"Why did he sent you? You're not his personal messenger" Gendry asked. 

 

"He's the prince and I was around." Thoros smiled "Now, if you'll excuse me" 

 

he left without a word, leaving him and Arya just standing there.

 

"Why did he sent Thoros?" Gendry questioned. He had lived with the brotherhood for five years now and he'd never seen Thoros taking order from anyone, especially from no Prince

 

"I dunno. I wonder what Aegon wants" she shrugged her shoulder and walked towards the inn

 

"To dine with you, of course. I'm telling you Arya, he fancies you"

 

"Well thats too bad" she smirked 

 

"Is it now?" he smirked back

 

"Yes" she giggled again and walked ahead. 

 

She opened the door to the inn and walked inside. People stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She paid them no mind of course and searched around the inn for Aegon. When she spotted him she walked towards him while Gendry walked behind. He spotted Jeyne talking with Lem and looking towards Arya. He knew she would be furious. Jeyne had always blamed Arya for Gendry not loving Willow and he wondered what she would say to her now that she was alive.  _  
_

He was going to walk over to Jeyne when he noticed that Arya had suddenly stopped walking and was standing there, looking ahead of her.

 

"What is it Arya" he asked, as panic swept through him. He grabbed her by her shoulders and asked again

 

"Whats wrong?" he whispered against her ear but she wouldn't answer. Sitting in front of her was Aegon Targareyn and besides him sat Lady Stone Heart. Looking as deadly as ever.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'll either update again tomorrow or on tuesday. But here you go, the other chapter that I promised !!
> 
> I'm so happy you guys all enjoy this fan fic so much because I really enjoy writing it !!


	8. Vengeance

_**~Aegon~** _

 

Thoros of Myr didn't look like the type of man to be silent, yet through out their walk he hadn't spoken a single word. He led Aegon into the inn once again and then up a flight of stairs. They stopped climbing by the third flight of stairs and then walked straight ahead into the dark hallway. He panicked at first, he didn't know this stranger and for all he knew, lady stone heart was nothing but a myth. But as his worries began to intensified, the man band Thoros opened up a door and let him through it.

 

Seating on a feather bed was the ugliest sight he had ever seen. The room smelled like death and the person that was seated on the bed looked like death it self. She was pale and looked as if she were made of stone . She wore bandages around her pasty neck and her eyes were as dead as soul.

 

She beckoned him to enter and When he did, Thoros of Myr left, closing the door behind him. She patted a spot next to her on the feather bed and as soon as he sat down, he went straight to the point.

 

"You mustn't let my daughter be with that Baratheon" she warned him 

 

"Baratheon?" Aegon exclaimed, the only Baratheon he knew was rotting at the wall with his daughter.

 

"Yes" she hissed "a bastard" 

 

"A Baratheon bastard? I was told cersie lannister got rid  of them long ago" Aegon said confused 

 

"All but one" she replied

 

And then it clicked. The black hair, blue eyes, broad shoulder and stubbornness were all traits of a Baratheon and Gendry had all of them. He was the bastard son of Robert Baratheon.

 

"This can't be true"he said, more to himself than to lady stone heart

 

"It is true. He's the reflexion of Robert. The man that brought death to my family and to yours" Aegon saw anger in her dead eyes

 

"This cannot be true" he repeated "does he know? Does he know who he is?" Aegon was paranoid. He knew that if Gendry wanted the throne, all he had to do was join forces with his uncle. Even though Danaenerys and himself where he true heirs of the throne, Gendry was the usurpers heir as well.

 

"He knows, yet he choses to keep his bastard name." She told him " he doesn't want your throne if that's what you're worried about"

 

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked her, not really understanding her motives

 

"He loves Arya. I've been at the brother hood for five years and all he could do was cry over here during the first two years of her disappearance. According to many she loved him as well. And now that she's here I can imagine they're together at this very moment"

 

"They are" he said bitterly, looking out the window of the darken room. He could see the rain gently pouring down.

 

"When ever a Baratheon falls in love with a stark, death and despair follows. I do not want history to repeat it self " she hissed "you must take my daughter to Winterfell and make sure Gendry stays behind. Their love cannot be"

 

Aegon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even though lady stone heart was no longer Catelyn stark, she was still Aryas mother and she didn't want Gendry with Arya just like him. 

 

"I promise my lady, you have my word as prince Aegon That I'll deliver your daughter safely to her home. I'll make sure that ser Gendry doesn't follow us" he vowed 

 

"Very well" she said in that monstrous voice. He wondered whether she would let him leave now, he didn't know how much longer he could stare at her dead face.

 

"If that is all, I must take my leave then" he said getting up. From where he sat

 

"No, there's one more thing I must ask of you" her dead hand gripped his and sent a shiver up his spine

 

"W-what is it? "He stammered, her touch felt wrong and unholy. He wanted to shake her hand away but didn't know whether that was the wise thing to do

 

"You mustn't fall in love with my Arya. You must swear it Aegon Targareyn" she hissed. Her grip getting stronger

 

He didn't know what to do. Her dead eyes were peering into his. He couldn't swear because he was already well into her. She was all he could think about and all he wanted. But he couldn't tell that to lady stone heart, if he did she would find another person to deliver Arya to Winterfell, not caring that he was the Prince of the seven kingdoms.

 

He took a deep breath, cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes. "I swear it"

 

He hoped the gods wouldn't be too cruel for lying to a dead woman.

 

"Very well your grace." She said, staggering to get to her feet "now, we must go into the inn. I want to see my daughter, it's been too long" she almost sounded hopeful but her dead voice didn't let any emotions out

 

"Very well" he replied, walking towards the door

 

"Ah, Thoros here you are" she said "can you please find Sir Gendry and lady Arya and bring them to the inn" 

 

"I will" he replied with a sly smile

 

"Ah, tell her the prince asked for her" she told him before he went on his way.

 

"Do you think it's wise to surprise Arya this way?" he asked, he didn't want Arya to get scared, even though he doubted anything would scare her anymore 

 

"I have waited too long to see my children." She replied, walking away.

 

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. He had bumped into Sir Gendry and the brotherhood just a few hours ago yet to him it felt like it had been years. The day was long and it was soon turning to niht and he knew it would be longer. He needed to leave with Arya by the morrow but he had no idea how he would do that. He needed to get her away from Gendry as well. His mind was a total mess as he tried to think of a way to separate them. 

 

When they got inside the inn, all eyes turned to them and he could only imagine what a pretty scenery they must of made. Prince Aegon Targareyn and Lady Stone Heart. He followed her all the way to the back where she sat down on one of the tables. He sat in front of her, his back to the door, patiently waiting on thoros of myr to return with Arya.

 

When he arrived, he arrived alone and sat himself away from them. He was just about to go up to him when Arya and Gendry entered the room. Just seeing them together brought a wave of jealousy so strong that Aegon feared he might burst into flames. She looked happy, truly happy. A happiness he'd never seen on her. She looked even more beautiful, with her hair all messy and a bright smile on her face. You could see the shine in her eyes from where he was seated and he wanted to hug her and kiss her. But the smile drifted away when she spotted who used to be her mother.  Gendry, oblivious to what was happening, grab her from behind and whispered something in her ear.

 

It all happened so fast, one moment she was standing, with a horror struck face and the next she was in Gendrys arms. She had collapsed from the shock and if Gendry handst been behind her, holding her, she would of plummeted to the floor.

 

Everybody gasped and stood up from there tables, Aegon was the first one to run to her Aid while the lady stone heart remained seated, as if nothing had happened.

 

"Give her air you fools" the girl that had talked to him before said as she walked over them with a cup 

 

"Arya, Arya wake up" Gendry was saying as he tapped her gently. 

 

"Why is she here?" He asked, Aegon noted a tone of anger in his voice

 

When no one answered Gendry bellowed "who brought her here?!" 

 

"I did" Aegon stood up . He was beginning. To regret the whole thing, he knew Arya wouldn't take this too slightly but he never thought she would faint.

 

"Take her to her room you fools. She's going to be alright" the girl said, she was kneeling besides Gendry, touching Arya's forehead

 

"Is she really going to be alright Jeyne?" Gendry asked

 

"She isn't dead" she said dryly

 

Gendry gave the girl name Jeyne a look and picked Arya up. He wanted to do that himself but figured he had already done enough damaged. Arya would never forgive him for this, he was sure of that. 

 

He had been so bloody stupid let Arya meet that woman in that matter. He should of talked to her first, explained everything.

 

He followed Gendry And Jeyne up to the room where they were going to take Arya. When he turned around he noticed Lady Stone Heart was just seating there, with not a hint of emotions on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are liking this story and im so pleased with all the feedback.. You guys are awesome!!


	9. King's bastard

_**~Gendry~** _

 

It felt like Gendry's worst nightmare, seeing Arya all pale and weak laying on his featherbed. He was scared and mad and wanted to punch the prince in the face for being so goddamn stupid. Only an idiot would of done the things he did. He was going crazy, worrying about Arya while the prince sulked in the corner. Jeyne had told him that she was going to wake up, that she had just fainted from shock but that had been a wild ago. It was already night out she was still gone.

"I swear to everything I love, I would hurt you if she doesn't wake up" Gendry warned the prince. He didn't care that he was threatening the Prince of the seven kingdoms, all he cared about was Arya

 

"You think I did this on purpose? You think I knew she was going to, to to faint!" He exclaimed, he looked paler than ever, his hair matching his complexion 

 

"You're a bloody idiot. Why in the world would you let that thing around Arya?" Gendry bellowed. He was alone in the room with Aegon, wishing he could punch his face

 

"Because thats her mother!" Aegon yelled back

 

"Her mother died years ago you idiot. That thing, she's a monster." He hated Lady Stone Heart. She was harsh and cruel and many years ago tried to kill an innocent knight. She had never bothered to ask about her children and all she ever thought of was death. She wanted to kill everyone that ever wronged her, that was the only thing that ever swam around her dead mind.

 

"You're wrong. Lady Stone Heart is Arya's mother. She cares about her, she wanted to see her!" Aegon argued

 

"Then where is she? Why isn't she here then if she cares so bloody much?" Aegon was speechless with his mouth opening and closing, not really knowing what to say

 

"That thing only cares about herself" Genry said in disgust

 

"She wants me to keep Arya from you. She says you're only going to bring pain and destruction to Arya. I think she cares more than you think" Aegon said bitterly

 

"What are you talking about? What did she say to you?" Gendry asked, walking towards him. He had been wondering what Aegon had been doing with stone heart 

 

"You know what I'm bloody talking about. You're that usurpers bastard. She wants to keep Arya save. Your stupid father was the cause of the Starks tragedy. He's the reason Ned Stark and his oldest son are dead" Aegon spat

 

It was Gendry's turn to be speechless. He knew about his father, he had been told about this when the red woman had come for him a few years ago. No one but Beric knew about this, and Gendry was certain that he took that secret to his grave. _So how can Lady Stone Heart know? And why does she want me away from Arya?_

 

"Ay, i am Robert's bastard but I would never bring pain and destruction to Arya, never" Gendry told him,

 

"When ever a Baratheon and a Stark get together, the outcome is always death. She's worried for her daughter and I'll do everything I can to protect Arya" the prince said before storming out of the room

 

Gendry walked to Arya's bed the moment he left and sat down besides her. He knew that Lady Stone Heart didn't care about Arya, if she did she would of been here with her. She wanted her to be away from Gendry and he was dying to know why. She was never fond of Gendry, even when he told her he loved his daughter and would do anything to avenge her, she only looked at him with her dead eyes and shooed him away. She never spoke to him, never came to him and never involved him in her plans. He was fine with that, he didn't want to look at her, looking at her made him remember Arya and he didn't want that. 

"Wake up Arya, please" He said, taking her hand in his

 

"I'm awake you idiot" She whispered in a fragile voice

 

Gendry's heart almost leapt out of his chest in excitement and he launched himself at her and hugged her tight, kissing every inch of her face

 

"Getoffme" she mumbled 

 

when he pulled away, she had a small smile on her face "You scared me" he told her, holding her face in his hand

 

"Well I got scared myself" she replied "And why the bloody hell were you and Aegon arguing? Who's Lady Stone Heart and what does she want from me?" She asked, slowly sitting up

 

"I think you should remain laying down" he told her

 

"Yeah, I think so too" she replied laying back down

 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, avoiding Arya's previous question

 

"A bit dizzy, and thirsty" she replied "And answer me Gendry, what was that thing"

 

"did you hear everything?" he asked her

 

"Well yeah. You and Aegon were yelling at each other" she rolled her eyes "Very hard for me not to hear"

 

"I'm sorry Arya, I am" Gendry said, he didn't want to tell Arya but he coudn't hide it from her either

 

"Stop apologizing and tell me. What's going on" she urged him

 

"I don't know how to tell you this. I don't want you to faint again" he told her,

 

"I won't" she said "is she really my mother? Did Aegon go mad?"

 

"I wish he had, but no. That thing, that thing is your mother" Gendry said in a low voice

 

"No, no, no, no Gendry no. I was there at the Twins. No one survived, no one but the Freys. They killed Robb, I saw him. My mother couldn't have possibly gotten out of there" She cried. 

 

Gendry held her in his arms, trying to calm her down.

 

"A few weeks after the red wedding, we recovered her body from the river." He told her, as she cried louder 

 

He had never seen Arya cry like this before, and her whimpers were breaking his heart. "I don't think I should continue" he told her truthfully. He didn't want to make her cry, not today. Everything was happening so fast.

 

"No, you promise to tell me everything. I need to know" she said in between sobs 

 

"No Arya. Today is supposed to be a happy day." He told her'

 

"How Gendry how? Just tell me please, tell me" she begged him

 

He wipe the tears away from her face even though they kept on falling from her pretty grey eyes. She looked broken and he wished he could have prevented this from happening.

 

"Berric wanted Thoros to bring her back from the dead, just as he had brought Berric back all those times. But Thoros refused, he said lady Catelyn had been dead for too long, that she wouldn't be the same Catelyn she was before. And he couldn't have been more right" Gendry told her, remembering that horrible day 

 

"Since Thoros refused to do it, Berric sacrificed himself to bring her back"

 

"Why? why would he do such a thing, why?" Arya cried "And why does she want me to be away from you Gendry"

 

"I don't know. " he said "But i won't stay away."

 

"Please don't leave me. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you" He promised her, holding her tight.

 

She fell asleep in his arm a while later. She had more colors in her cheeks and she looked peacefull. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he had to go find Lady Stone Heart, or at least Thoros of Myr. 

 

He covered Arya with one of the coverlets and went out to find hot pie. When he got into the inn he found it half empty. Jeyne was sweeping the floors while Hot Pie was cleaning the empty tables.

 

"did she wake?" Jeyne asked, looking up from the floor

 

"She did" Gendry told her

 

"Took her long enough" She replied and went back to work

 

"Is she awake now?" Hot Pie asked

 

"No, she fell asleep a while ago" he replied "Have you seen Lady Stone Heart?"

 

"She left with Aegon a long time ago" Jeyne replied 

 

"Where?" Gendry asked. 

 

"Probably her chambers. How would I know?" she shrugged her shoulders

 

"Hot pie, can go watch over Arya" He asked his friend who nodded 

 

"Where are you going?" Jeyne asked him

 

"To find that woman" he replied, walking towards the exit

 

"Gendry it's late. She's probably sleeping or something." She said, pulling his arm

 

"The dead doesn't sleep" He told her, tugging his arm away "Hot pie, go to her room and lock the door. Don't let anyone in" 

 

"Okay" Hot pie replied, dropping the cloth in the table and walking towards Arya's chamber

 

***

 

The nights air was cold and windy and Gendry felt it bitting his skin. He was only wearing his doublet, his cloak laid forgotten on top of Arya's bed. But he could care less about the cold. All he wanted to do was talk to Lady Stone heart and figure out what she was planning. When he arrived at her chambers he was greeted by Thoros of Myr. He thought the priest would be sleeping by now, or drunk. But instead he stood there, perfectly stable with a smile on his face.

"Ser Gendry, what brings you here?" he asked

 

"Let me through" he told Thoros

 

"Ah, I am afraid I can't do that." he smiled again

 

"And why is that?"

 

"She's busy with the Prince of Westeros" he replied nonchalantly 

 

"Well I need to speak with her" Gendry said bluntly 

 

"I'm sorry lad, but you can't." he replied, placing a hand on Gendry's shoulder

 

"Let me through Thoros or I'll forget who you are" he warned, removing Thoros hand away from his shoulder

 

"Oh really?" Thoros said through fits of laughter "As much as I would love to fight with Robert Baratheon's bastard, I am afraid I cannot" he said, 

 

"How do you know? Who told you?" Gendry screamed, grabbing Thoros by his collar

 

"Lad, everyone who looks upon your face can see clearly that you're a Baratheon. And honestly, do you believe Berric Dondarion wouldn't tell me. I was there the day Melisander came to take you, thanks to me you're still here and alive" He said, shoving Gendry back "Now listen boy,  I could cut your belly open in an instant. But I don't want to do that. I need you to go back to your chambers, Lady Stone heart will speak with you in the morrow" 

 

"Did you tell her? Did you tell her who I was? Why does she want me away from Arya" He questioned Thoros

 

"I didn't. The moment she saw you she suspected that you were Robert's bastard and when she asked me I confirmed them." he replied

 

"Why does she want me away? Why is she with Aegon"

 

"You ask too many questions boy and I am afraid I can't answer them. The only thing I can tell you is that the lady is full of vengeance and hate and she'll do anything she can to eliminte those who caused her family pain" he said with a serious face

 

"I would never hurt Arya" Gendry told him "You know that Thoros"

 

"Yes, I do. But history has a funny way of repeating itself, and the last thing we want is that" Thoros replied "Now leave, before I have to call the guards"

***

 

Gendry made his way back to the Inn reluctantly, with Thoros words repeating themselves in his mind. _History has a funny way of repeating itself_. 

What was that supposed to mean?  Why did Lady Stone Heart care so much? she was dead, a walking corpse, she wasn't capable of caring for others, she never had. When he approached the Inn he found Arya sitting with Hot Pie in one of the tables while Jeyne was in the kitchen, the inn smelled of stew and bread.

 

"You said you weren't going to leave me, you liar" Arya said when she spotted Gendry

 

"I had some errands to run" He replied, seating next to her

 

"This late in the night?" she asked

 

"Yes" he simply said "How are you feeling?"

 

"Better, a tad hungry though." she said rubbing her belly

 

"Jeyne makes the best stews in town"  Hot pie told her 

 

"Yeah, she does" Gendry agreed.

 

"Good, because I am starving" she smiled

 

It felt good to see her smile and he wish that she could smile like that forever.

 


	10. Catelyn Stark is dead

_**~Arya~** _

 

Arya wasn't tired anymore, if anything she felt more energized than ever. As soon as the sun went up, she put on her boots and cloak, fixed her braid and sneaked outside. No one was up yet, and Gendry laid sleeping in his bed. They had shared a bed last night, just like old times but this time was different. He held her tightly against him and kissed her neck. She felt asleep right away, feeling safe and loved. Just thinking about it made her face grow hot and a wide smile appeared on her face. The memory was enough to make the bad things disappear, but Lady Stone hearts face wouldn't leave her mind. She wanted to ride for a bit, or go for a swim but both of those options were impossible to do. Instead she decided to walk around for a bit, breath some fresh air and return before Gendry even woke up. He looked pretty drained when she untangled herself from him. 

 

When she entered the Inn she found it empty, not even Jeyne or hot pie were around.  _Even better._ She didn't want anyone to see her, if they did they would most likely tell her to go back to bed. She wanted to be alone too, even for a little bit. She left the inn, breathing in the fresh morning air. The cold wind felt good on her face and she got a sudden feeling of nostalgia. It had been so long since she had been home and she missed Winterfell immensely. She missed Jon and Bran and Rickon. She evenn missed Theon. As she walked through the woods, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder off. 

 

She wondered where Nymera was and what she was doing and if she was even alive. She had wished for her wolf to return to her countless times, but every time she wished it, it never happened. The only thing she ever got were those dreams in which she was a wolf but that was it. She never gave much thought to it, but every time she had them she would miss Nymera even more. That was before she had become a faceless men, after that, her wolf dreams faded away, never to be dreamed again.

 

"Arya!" Aegon's voice called out to her, it sounded worried and anxious so she turned to face him. 

 

"Yes?" she snapped, he was the last person she wanted to see

 

"I'm so glad you're okay" he said, embracing her in a hug

 

"You didn't even come to see me" she replied, as he let go of her

 

"I, I was busy" he said, looking away

 

"Oh yeah, great excuse" she rolled her eyes.

 

"Arya, I'm sorry okay. It was all my fault and I was worried you'd hate me" he said, looking miserable. It was weird seeing the Prince of Westeros looking sad and vulnerable, she almost felt bad for him

 

"It is your fault Aegon. Why would you do that?" she said, feeling anger sweeping through her veins. 

 

"She's your mother Arya and she wanted to see you. I , I know it was hard for you-"

 

"Hard for me? Aegon my mother died with Robb, that thing is not my mother. " She cut him off, she wanted to strike him

 

"You and Gendry have the same mindset, he keeps calling her a monster" Aegon replied

 

"Because she is! Why would you do this Aegon, why?" She felt hot tears pooling in her eyes

 

"She wants to protect you Arya, she says the longer you're with Gendry the closer you are to death. She wants to protect her family the best way she can" He yelled

 

Arya couldn't help but laugh "If she wanted to protect her family then why is she hiding with the brother hood? Why isn't she at Kings Landing protecting Sansa? Why isn't she at Winterfell taking care of Brann and Rickon? Why is she here instead, hurting others just for revenge? And why does she want me to stay away from Gendry,?" She yelled back

 

Aegon stared at her speechless. No one had dared to yell at him before and for a moment she thought he might strike him. But then his face relaxed and he murmured "I don't know"

 

"Yeah, you don't. She doesn't care Aegon, she doesn't." she said as tears began falling from her eyes

 

She hated this. Crying was such a foreign thing to her and it made her insides ache. She wanted to get away from Aegon, to go back to bed with Gendry but instead she stood there and let Aegon hold her.

 

"I'm sorry Arya. I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if we had left yesterday like i told you" He whispered against her hair

 

"No, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't spoken to that woman" Arya replied

 

"Can we leave today? Winterfell is still a long way from here. Lets leave this place behind Arya. We've only been here one day and look how much you're suffering" he said, touching her hair

 

"No" Arya shook her head. She couldn't leave Gendry, not when she just found him again. She wanted to spend more time with him even if that meant delaying her trip north and staying in the same place Lady Stone heart was staying. She wanted to spend as much time with Gendry as possible because she didn't know when she would see him again.

 

"Why not Arya" he asked

 

"You already know the answer Aegon" she said, getting out of his hold

 

"The longer you're with him, the more you'll suffer" He said, his tone turning bitter

 

"If you keep on listening to Lady Stone heart, you're the one thats going to suffer" she replied, turning away from him 

 

Standing in front of her was Lady Stone heart herself. Her skin was pasty and pale, her eyes were dead and her lips were set into an horrible smirk. She had a gash on her throat that went from one ear to the other. Arya wanted to turn away, but her feet wouldn't let her. She wanted to close her eyes tight but she refused to show weakness. 

 

"We finally meet" The woman hissed. Her voice was hoarse and she smelled rotten

 

Arya didn't know what to say, her mouth felt dry and all the words escaped her thoughts

 

"You're so grown" she said, placing one dead hand on Arya's shoulder

 

"Don't touch me" Arya managed to say, pushing her hand way

 

"That's not a good way to speak to your mother Arya" the woman hissed

 

"You're not my mother. Catelyn Stark is dead and you're just a monster" Arya spit

 

"Arya" Aegon said, touching her arm

 

"Don't touch me Aegon. Did you plan this? did you?" She yelled at him

 

"No, i swear to you Arya I didn't" he said

 

"He didn't have anything to do with this child. I just wanted to see my daughter, my wolf girl" Arya felt tears escape her eyes unwillingly. Her mother used to call her wolf girl.

 

"Stop it, stop it" Arya screamed 

 

"Come with me Arya, let us fine a place to talk" she hissed

 

"No, I don't want to" She felt like a little girl again, scared and alone. She wished Gendry would come out and save her, or Hot Pie or Jeyne. Anyone. 

 

"Arya, just go with her" Aegon urged.

 

"I hate you. You're the worst shit ever" She said to Aegon and walked away

 

"Just come with me child, and I'll leave you alone" Lady Stone heart said, Arya wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a hint of sadness in the woman's voice

 

Arya took a deep breath "Fine" she said. "But you better not bother me ever again" she said firmly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii you lovely people. Okay so i'll probably update again today, and I don't then I'll update tomorrow. I am so happy with the positive feed back i keep on getting , it honestly makes it easier for me to continue on with the story. Also, if you guys want you can all follow me on tumblr its (arywolf) 
> 
> Anyways, bye for noww! love you all


	11. Gone girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a longer chapter with more shit happening but i closed the website by mistake when i was like half way done with this chapter and all that work got deleted. (I cried for like 2 hours) (jk) But yeahhh, i had to re write everything again and since I couldn't possibly remember all of that, i just wrote some new shit. idk i really didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much, it could of gone better.
> 
> But i do hope you guys like it and im so happy you guys like this story, whenever you guys comment or give me kudos it really motivates me to keep on writing it. You guys are the best.

_**~Aegon~** _

 

Arya refused to let him come with them, and even being the Prince of Westeros didn't stop Thoros of Myr from practically dragging him back into the inn. People were beginning to wake up now, and when he got inside, the place smelled of bacon and freshly baked bread. The inn keeper was busy in the kitchen while another boy was cleaning tables. People were beginning to enter the inn as well, seating themselves on the empty tables.

 

"Would you like some breakfast, your highness" the inn keeper asked. He ignored her and sat down. He was pretty certain Arya would never forgive him for this and he didn't know what he'd do if that was the case. He had grown very fond of Arya, despite her being Sansa's sister. He couldn't help himself or his emotions and the more he tried to fight it the more he liked it. If she found out about his feelings she would hate him even more.

 

 _I should of went after her, I shouldn't have let her go on alone._ He thought. For a brief second he worried about what Lady Stone heart would say or do to Arya, but then he remembered that the lady was on his side and that all she wanted was for Arya to be away from Gendry. He knew it wasn't the right thing, that Arya loved Gendry, but ti was that love that drove Aegon crazy with jealousy and he knew he would never get over Arya. 

 

 _"History will repeat itself if you don't leave this place with Arya"_ Lady Stone Heart had warned him. 

The gods were cruel and played vile games with the mortals that walked around the world. Many years ago, Arya's aunt had been betrothed to Gendry's father and  prince Rhaegar, who was already married to Aegon's mother, forgot about everything and eloped with Lyanna. Some say he kidnaped her, while others say Lyanna followed Rhaegar willingly. What ever had happened during that time, the  decision had caused a rebellion that ended with Robert on the throne and with Aegon's family dead. His aunt and him had been lucky to survive, but the damages of the  rebellion had caused were horrible. He had grown up hearing the stories, and no matter how brave or romantic they made his father seem, he couldn't find it in him to forgive him.  But after meeting Arya, he began to understand how one simple person can affect your life so strongly and make you do things you'd never thought of doing. He knew from the moment he saw Arya, that he would move mountains if he had to just to make her happy, that he would give anything in the world just to be with her. But loving her was wrong, especially when he was going to marry her sister. And then Gendry showed up and made it harder on him, made it harder on everyone. 

 

The last thing he wanted was for the past to repeat itself and for Arya to suffer more than what she had already suffered. Her family had bled long enough, it was time for the Stark to live a peaceful life, and Lady Stone Heart feared that with Gendry by Arya's side, her family would never be at peace. He had to take Arya away. She needed to be with someone who wasn't a Baratheon or a Targareyn. She was better off without the both of them. 

 

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S ARYA" a very anxious and furious Gendry bellowed, entering the inn and scaring everybody that was at the inn, including Aegon

 

"Jeyne, where is she?" He said, walking towards the kitchen, he hadn't noticed him, and he wished he didn't. He wasn't in the mood to speak with Gendry

 

"Can you stop yelling? I don't know where she is" The girl said as, pouring herself a cup of ale 

 

"We've seen no Arya around here Gendry. We all thought she was in your chambers" The fat boy told him

 

Hearing that she had shared a bed with Gendry made Aegon's blood boil. He clenched his hands into fist and took a deep breath. He was beginning to hate how everry little thing made him jealous. Something that he had never been before. 

 

"Maybe the prince might know" he heard the inn keeper telling Gendry

 

Aegon turned his head towards Gendry, who's hair was a tangled mess. He wasn't wearing his tunic and his breeches were unlaced. It didn't seem to bother him though and he walked towards Aegon.

"Where is she?" He demanded, slamming his hands on the table. Everyone in the inn was staring at the two

 

"I don't know" Aegon replied. He wasn't going to let Gendry get in the way of protecting Arya.

 

"Where is she?" He asked again, more demanding this time

 

"How dare you speak to your Prince in that tone?" Said Aegon, raising from the bench

 

"Prince? you're not my Prince." Gendry spat "You're just a royal brat "

 

"You will respect me, or-"

 

"Or what? Are your dragons going to come from the sky and burn me alive? I am not afraid of you Aegon." Gendry cut him off "Tell me where Arya is"

 

"She's gone" Lady Stone hearts voice hissed

 

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Gendry asked the question that was on Ageon's tongue

 

"She left to Winterfell" she replied back, a grim smile playing on her dead lips.

 


	12. Cruel gods

_**~Arya~** _

It was already dark but Arya decided to keep on going. She had been riding all day without stoping, trying to put as much of a distance between her and the brotherhood. Lady Stone heart's voice was still vivid in her ears and no matter how fast she rode, the wind wouldn't drown out her dead voice. She felt hot tears falling down her cheeks and she cursed. She hated how much she had cried in the past two days, how much everything had turned to shit just when they seemed to get better. All she wanted was to be home with her family and to be that happy girl she once had been.

Her body was stiff and sore and she was beginning to get hungry. Before departing, Thoros had given her some food for the travel and Lady Stone Heart advice her to keep on riding until she reached Riverrun where her uncle Edmure would be there to welcome her and from there on she would be delivered to Winterfell. But she didn't want that. She didn't want to go to Riverrun, she didn't want to be on her own again.

She wanted to be with Gendry, to lay with him on his feather bed or riding along side Aegon. She wanted to be with Jon back at Winterfell or with Bran and Rickon. She wanted to be with Sansa and even with Jeyne Poole. She wanted to be with Robb and her father and her mother. She missed them all so much. The tears just kept on flowing out of her eyes, and she wished she had stayed back at Braavos, she wished she hadn't regain her memories, she wished she could be strong enough. But she wasn't. She was weak and vulnerable once again and she couldn't let her family suffer any longer. She just couldn't.

When Arya had entered Lady Stone Heart's chamber the stench of death lingered in the air and made Arya cringe and gag. She wanted to get out of there and she wished she had. But she didn't, instead she walked right in and allow the dead woman to close the door behind her. 

It was only the two of them in the room, and Arya felt as if she was going to suffocate. When she asked Arya to sit down she refused, preferring to not touch anything that was owned by that woman. 

_"What do you want from me?" Arya asked, dying to get out of the room_

 

_"Please sit Arya. I am afraid this conversation won't be a short one" She hissed. The cut in her throat was ghastly and horrible to look at_

 

_"What ever it is that you have to say, I'm pretty sure you could say it fast" Arya told her,_

 

_"I don't think I can child, but have it your way. Would you like some ale or wine? Have you eaten breakfast" Arya wanted to run away from her._

 

_"Get to the point" Arya said firmly "What do you want?"_

 

_"I worry for you Arya. Whether you believe it or not. You're still my child, you're still the little girl they took away from me" There wasn't a hint of emotions in her voice, yet Arya still wondered whether she was telling the truth._

 

_"I'm not your child. My mother died along with my brother." Arya managed to say. Her throat had gone dry and her mind blank_

 

_"I am your mother. Just not the same one you used to know. But we're not here to talk about that. There's something really important you must know Arya"_

 

_Arya let out a breath of relief. The last thing she wanted was to have an emotional conversation with her dead mother_

 

_"Why am I here then?"_

 

_"You need to  leave this place Arya. You need to ride for Winterfell and never look back."_

 

The words still rang in her ears and her hunger was beginning to increase. Not only that, but it was growing harder for her to see where she was going. She reluctantly slowed down her horse and searched around for a place where she could rest for a bit. After finding a perfect spot by a tree, she rode towards it. She unmounted from her garron and secured it to the tree. 

She was sore from riding all day and the cold hard ground actually felt nicer than the saddle on her horse. She ate the hard cheese and stale bread underneath the moonlight. She felt lonely, lonelier than she had ever felt. But this was the right thing to do, even if it broke her heart into millions of pieces, she had to do it.

As she ate, more memories of the conversation she had shared with lady stone heart found their way into her mind once again. 

_"What are you talking about?" Arya had asked her,_

 

_"As long as you remain with that bastard, our family will bleed" She hissed_

 

_"Don't call him that" Arya said defensively. Catelyn stark had always had a hatred for bastard. Something Arya could never truly understand._

 

_"He is what he is and as long as you're with him, you'll only suffer"_

 

_"That's not true. I love him and so does he" She said truthfully. Gendry was the only good and pure thing in her life "Just because he's a bastard doesn't mean that he'll hurt me"_

 

_"Oh sweet child, what do you know of love. Love Isn't as sweet as you think it is" she said, her expression was as harsh as her tone_

 

_Arya didn't know how to answer. She knew what love was and that it wasn't always as sweet as honey. Yet the words seemed to have vanished from her mind once again and she just stared dumbly at lady stone heart._

 

_"History has a funny way of repeating itself Arya. The gods are cruel to us by deciding our fate for us. But it doesn't mean you can't escape it."_

 

_Arya was confused again, she was talking in riddles and it was beginning to make Arya's head hurt._

 

_"I see you are confuse again. Very well. I know you know the story of your dead aunt Lyanna and how Westeros bled because of the choices Rhaegar made. Love can make a person do foolish things Arya, and then the rest of the world has to pay the consequences"_

_"Why are you talking about her?" Arya asked,_

 

_"Because the same thing that happened all those years ago will happen again if you don't make a choice"_

 

_"Why would they happen again?" Arya questioned_

 

_"Are you really so clueless? You're a Stark Arya, a wolf girl just like your aunt once was. Gendry is Robert bastard son, the resemblance to him is astonishing and Aegon is just like his father once was." She explained_

 

_"So what? That doesn't mean anything. Aegon is going to marry Sansa and I'm going to marry Gendry. " She had always known about Gendry. She had put the pieces of the puzzle together back when they were traveling with Yoren. He had confide in her that the gold cloaks were after Robert's bastard, and made Arya promise him that she wouldn't tell Gendry. Sometimes she wondered whether he had found out his true identity or not._

 

_"It means everything. Aegon looks at you the same way his father looked at Lyanna. The same reckless blood that was in Robert's body now flows through Gendry's. One little misstep and everything will fall Arya._

 

_Arya couldn't fully understand. Why would her love for Gendry cause destruction to her family?_

_"You're not making any sense"_

 

_"I am making a lot of sense Arya. Its obvious that Aegon loves you. Whether he'll marry Sansa or not, he'll always love you. Rhaegar was married to Elia Martell, one of the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms. He had a beautiful family yet he didn't think twice when he met Lyanna. The same thing will happen again. He's in love with you, he'll do anything for you and he'll do anything to have you"_

 

_"How do you know this? Has he said anything of this?" she was growing mad, hoping that her accusations towards Aegon were wrong_

 

_"No, he has't said anything. But his love for you is so plain and clear. He willingly brought you all this way, he left his betrothed behind just to be with you. The way he looks at you-"_

 

_"How do you know he looks at me" Arya interrupted_

 

_"I see everything. Even when you do not see me. Ever since you stepped into these woods, i've been keeping watching you." Her words sent a chill up Arya's spine_

 

_"Why are you doing this?" Arya asked, she wished she had never followed her_

 

_"My family has bled long enough. Ever since Robert took your father from me, everything has gone downhill. If you remain with Gendry, it won't be long until Aegon grows crazy out of jealousy and does something he'll deeply regret. Listen to me Arya. Ride, ride as fast as you can. Ride for home, ride for Riverrun. Ride away from the Targaryen's and Baratheons. Don't let history repeat it self. Don't. "_

 

_Arya was skeptical about her words, yet a small voice in the back of her head kept telling her to listen to lady stone heart. She had no idea Aegon had feelings for her and she still wished it was all a lie. But the way Lady Stone Heart spoke, it sounded as if she were afraid of Arya's future. She wanted to tell her that she was just being overly dramatic, that Aegon would just marry Sansa and she would live happily with Gendry, as far away from the south as possible. But just as she was about to open her mouth, Thoros of Myr walked in._

 

_"My lady." He bowed_

 

_"Thoros, your timing is perfect" the lady hissed, her smile was as horrid as her face_

 

_"What is he doing here?" Arya asked, she wasn't very fond of him_

 

_"I'm here to show you the future, little lady" he smiled at her_

 

_"Thoros, tell my daughter what you saw in the flames" lady stone heart hissed_

 

_"I saw death and chaos. House Stark fallen, once again. You'll shed tears of blood for your mistakes and pain and misery will be your only companions" Arya's heart was beating uncontrollably in her chest. She didn't want to hear him, she didn;t want to be there. They were lying all of them and she knew that. Yet she found it so hard to convince herself that nothing bad would happen to her or her family again._

 

She shook her head, bringing herself out of those memories that only brought more tears to her eyes. She wanted those memories gone from her mind, she wanted to forget, she wanted to be no one again. She finished eating the last bit of bread with disgust. It was dry and hard to swallow. She was tired also, she put the rest of the bread away to eat it in the morning when she awoke. She laid back on the tree and closed her eyes. Wishing that the gods would bless her with a gentle dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am super duper happy with all the feedback and all the love i keep on getting from this. It honestly makes it so easier for me to write and continue it. Last night before going to bed i was actually thinking about this story and i came to the conclusion that it wont be a sweet and short one :p. 
> 
> Im planning on challenging myself with this one and i hope i do get to finish it and that you guys stick with me till the end. It will have more than 20 chapters and i hope you guys keep on liking it.
> 
> (Also, who would you like Arya to end up with?? Im so curious about this)


	13. Promise

_ **~Aegon~** _

 

Aegon couldn't believe his luck. After he had finally found the one person he actually cared for, he had lost her. Arya had become such an important person in his life and having her gone made him feel empty. It had only been two days since Arya had left the inn, yet to him it felt like an eternity. Lady Stone heart had told him to leave the brotherhood, telling him that he didn't have any business in there anymore. He tried threating them by telling her that his dragons would come for them. But all they did was laugh. It didn't matter that he was the prince of Westeros. He was with a bunch of outlaws who frankly, didn't care too much about the prince or the queen of Westeros. 

He left that night reluctantly, trying to figure out what to do. It was beginning to get dark when he left, and he had half a mind to turn the other way and go follow the path to Riverrun, but Lady Stone heart had asked some of the men from the brotherhood to escort Aegon safely back to Kings Landing. He didn't know what made Lady Stone heart change her mind and it bothered him. She had promise Aegon to privilege of taking Arya all the way to Winterfell and when he tried asking her, she wouldn't answer him. But his journey to Kings Landing didn't even last a day. When dawn began to break, Aegon's companions were dead and Gendry was escorting him back towards Riverrun. 

He had been pleased to see him, even though deep down he hated the bastard. They had been traveling for a week now, and were far away from the brotherhood. He thought that by now they would of been close to finding Arya but the road showed no sign of her.

 

 "Are you sure we're going the right way?" He asked Gendry for the hundredth time. 

 

 

 

"Yes, we are" he replied dryly. Conversations wasn't a usual thing between them. There were days were neither of them even spoke to one another. He really didn't mind, but sometimes the quietness made him uneasy 

 

 

 

"Are you sure?" Aegon asked

 

 

 

"If you ask me one more time I'll leave you here" Gendry threatened. 

 

 

 

"Why did you even come back for me?" Aegon asked. 

 

 

 

"I don't know" Gendry shrugged "You're Arya's friend I suppose, even though I hate you. And I'm pretty sure you know how to use that sword of yours. We might need it" 

 

 

 

"What do you mean we might need to use them" Aego asked. He was a skilled fighter, Jon Connington had made sure of that, yet he had never fought someone in real life. 

 

 

 

"Lady Stone Heart will send men after me. I'm not sure why they haven't already. I just hope Jeyne and Arry are okay" He said, looking away

 

 

 

"The inn keeper?" Aegon asked

 

 

 

"Yes. I sent her away with hot pie and Arry before leaving. If the gods are good they're safely traveling towards Storms End" 

 

Aegon nodded. There was a lot of things he didn't know about Gendry, but he wasn't and didn't want to know about it.

 

"We have to keep moving" Gendry told him. They had stopped to rest for a while and feed the horses

 

"It'll be dark soon. Wouldn't it be better if we left on the morrow?" Aegon hated traveling during the night, 

 

"Not if we want to find her" Gendry replied

 

"What are we going to do when we do?" Aegon asked. He had wondered about that ever since he started his journey

 

"We'll take her to Winterfell. She's strong and all, but i don't like the idea of her traveling on her own." Gendry said, worriedly 

 

"She'll get mad" Aegon told her

 

"I know she would. But I'm not letting her go again. She can fight and argue all she want but I'm going with her all the way" He said stubbornly 

 

Gendry loved Arya. It was plain and clear to anyone that saw the way he spoke about her. She loved Gendry as well, and Aegon knew that when they reunited again they were going to be happy. So what was he doing here? She would probably be angry to see him, would probably ask him to leave. Just thinking about that broke his heart, especially knowing that Arya would never love him back.

 

"I think we should go now" Gendry said, getting up from where he had been seating

 

"Okay" Aegon replied

 

They mounted their horses and rode on. Silence fell upon them like a cold winter rain. It was uncomfortable and annoying and Aegon didn't know what to do. 

 

"I'm sorry" Gendry said, surprising Aegon

 

"For?" he asked in confusion.

 

"For the loss of your mother and father. As you may already know, my father was responsible for it" Gendry looked ashamed 

 

"It wasn't your fault and my father played a role in that as well." Aegon said truthfully 

 

"I know. Lady Stone Heart fears that the same fate that befell our parents will fall on us as well" Gendry told him

 

"Yeah, Thoros saw it in his flames" Aegon said, a chill going up his spine

 

"Do you love her?" Gendry asked him, startling him

 

"I think I do" there was no reason for him to lie

 

"It's hard not to fall in love with her. She's so vibrant and full of life. And she's beautiful as well"

 

"She is" Aegon nodded

 

"You have to forget about her Aegon. You're promised to her sister either way. I know I am in no position to tell the prince what to do, but the last thing I want is for the past to actually repeat it self. I would go to war for Arya, i would do whatever it takes to keep her with me and to keep her happiness. I don't care that you're a prince. I would go to war with you if you ever take her away from me" Gendry's expression was deadly serious. His blue eyes were locked on Aegon's

 

"I can't say that I would stop loving her, or that if she's unhappy I won't take her away from you. But I do promise you that as long as she's happy, I will leave her alone." Aegon replied "I have no reason to start a war, not after the last one."

 

"I just hope you keep your promise" Gendry told him

 

"As long as you make her happy" Aegon couldn't believe what he was telling Gendry, but he didn't want Arya to suffer.

 

"I will" Gendry replied.

 

The rest of the ride was in silence again and a light cold rain began to fall on them. Whether he would ever forget Arya, he didn't know. And he hoped that his feelings wouldn't cloud up his senses when they found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I'll update soon again!!!


	14. Journey to Riverrun

_**~Gendry~** _

 

He didn't know why he went back for Aegon, but he knew that if he didn't he would regret it. He needed to find Arya, and two heads were better than one, even though he knew of Aegon's feelings for Arya. It didn't matter though, because he promised to keep them away, to never get in between Arya and him. He only hoped he kept his promise. 

The road was muddy and the sky was as white as milk. They've been traveling for days without a sign from Arya and that was beginning to worry him.  _How far could a girl all by herself go? She must be around here._ Aegon and him had traveled as fast as they could, he was certain he they were only a day or two behind, but still, at the pace that they were going, they needed to be either near her or with her already.  _Unless she's hiding. But why? Why would Arya leave?_ All those thoughts went through his mind as they race through the muddy filed. He noted how Aegon had become more weary and even skinnier in the past days.  _  
_

_"I'm not used to being out in the open fields like this. Not without rest and a good meal. I'm more of a water person. After all, I did spent half my life traveling in ships" He told Gendry one night, as they rode on._

But he didn't look that weary back then. Aegon's lips were cracked and his hair was a tangled mess. He knew that he needed to stop and rest. The last thing he wanted was for Aegon to pass out on him. But that would delay their travels, and for Gendry, Arya was more important than the prince of Westeros. 

 

"How long until we reach Riverrun? You think she might be there already?" Aegon asked, as a light rain began to fall

 

"Not long, and I don't think so. She can't be that far away from us. Riverrun is still a few days away from us."

 

"There must be an inn around these parts" Aegon said

 

"After the war ended, the Riverland folks did try to build their inns again and start over, but it was hard. They had no money or help from anyone. Most of them fled while others joined the brotherhood." said Gendry, as they rode through the deserted fields

 

"Dany doesn't know about this. What has the lord of Riverrun done?" Aegon asked, concern was evident on his face

 

"Edmure Tully tries his best, but still we need more men, more materials to fix whats broken. Nothing will ever be the same as before" He said bitterly. It was true, the war was over and a new and just queen now ruled, yet people still lived in poverty and people still starved. Winter was upon us as  well, and the weather wasn't getting any better.

 

"I am sorry to hear, I truly did not know" Aegon said.

 

'You did pass all responsibilities to your aunt, but as a Prince I at least thought you knew what went on in your country" Gendry said matter of factly

 

"Well I don't" Aegon said, taken aback by Gendry's bluntness "I didn't want this, the claim to the throne, a kingdom. I didn't want none of it. I'm only four and twenty with my whole life ahead of me. Somedays i wish I was still at sea as young griff and not Aegon. I miss my blue hair and playing cyvasse with the crew. Even though I knew who I was, and all my life people had been expecting me to rise up and take what rightfully belong to me, I just didn't find it inside of me to do it when the chance actually came."

Gendry was shocked to have Aegon tell him something that sounded so personal. He didn't have it in mind to become close to him on this journey, and he wasn't planning on that either. 

"Sometimes life gives us things that we do not want nor asked for. I never asked to be a kings bastard, yet I was landed with the role. No one knows about it but you and a few others. I though Beric was the only one that knew but I was wrong about that as well. If people find out they might tell me to pick up my banners and rise up against your aunt. But that's something I don't want either" said Gendry

 

"Dany would have your head if she knows. She hates the usurper with such a strong passion that it sometimes scares me. She blames him for everything that befell this land" Aegon replied "Your secret is safe with me"

 

"Why?"

 

"Arya needs you alive. I promised to stay away as long as you keep her happy. You won't be able to do so without your head." Aegon smiled

 

Gendry couldn't help but laugh. He came to the conclusion that Aegon wasn't as bad as he thought he was. He were of the same age and their lives were connected in more than one way. 

 

The enemosity between them began to die out days before they riched Riverrun. They talked more and learned more things about each other that Gendry never thought of learning. They weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies either.  _Most likely because he will stay away from Arya._ But deep down Gendry knew that wasn't the only reason he had stopped disliking the Prince. Aegon had a lot of things in common with Gendry, and it felt good having someone to talk to. The only friends he had were now on their way to Storms End, were he hoped his half brother Edric, allowed them to enter the castle. 

 

"That girl, the inn keeper, why did you sent her away?" Aegon asked one night, they were only a days ride away from Riverrun and still had seen no sights of Arya. They had decided to stop and rest and eat the remanding food they had. 

 

"She's someone special to me." He told him. He didn't want to go in depth about his past, or talk about Arry, who he couldn't stop thinking about

 

"Special?" Aegon asked 

 

"A good friend. Her and Hot pie. The fat boy that left with her" he explained

 

"And I'm guessing Arry is her daughter?" Gendry was surprised on how much Aegon remembered from the first conversations they had when they first left the brotherhood

 

"She's my daughter" Gendry decided to tell him

 

"Your what?" Aegon exclaimed

 

"Yeah." Gendry replied 

 

"Does Arya know?" He asked him

 

"I told her the first night. " Gendry said "That night seems so  long ago. I can't believe it has only been a week."

 

"We'll find her. She's a fast rider and she's by herself. She's most likely at Riverrun at this moment" Aegon assured him

 

"And if she isn't? What if something happened to her? What if she's already on her way to Witnerfell? What if I don't see her again?" Gendry couldn't stop thinking about the posibilities of not seeing her again. Some nights that's all he thought about and during the day when Aegon was silent he thought about it as well. He was growing more paranoid and worried as each day went by. He was aching to see her and to hold her again.

 

"Her uncle will tell us where she went if she's not there anymore. He knows me and my aunt and he'll do what ever I ask of him. But I doubt something has happen to her Gendry. She's stronger than what she seems and she's been through so much. I doubt she'll let anyone get in the way of her happiness"

 

"I just don't understand why she left. Why didn't she come to me?" Gendry felt hot tears pool in his eyes

 

"Lady Stone Heart has a way of getting into your mind. I must not lie, I disliked you from the moment I saw you. But she made me dislike you even more. Now though, as I travel with you I can see that what she said about you were nothing but lies. She swore you would only bring pain and agony to Arya, but that's not true . The only person that managed to do that was her" Aegon told him "Now rest. I'll keep watch. I'm not quite tired tonight"

 

"I guess we'll both keep watch then. I am not tired either"

 

"Should we ride then? and arrive in Riverrun earlier?" 

 

"I am afraid you two won't be going anywhere" A familiar voice said 

 

When Gendry looked up, he saw Thoros of Myr. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school work and stuff but I'll try to update at least once or twice a week.
> 
> How are you guys liking the story so far?


	15. Riverrun

_**~Arya~** _

 

Arya hadn't had a proper shower in what seemed like forever. She was enjoying herself in the bath her uncle's servant had prepare for her. She had arrived at Riverrun a day ago, tired and bloodied from her ride. Her uncle opened up the gates to let her through and welcomed her with open arms. He had already received a raven from Thoros of Myr and he was expecting her arrival. 

 

He was nothing but nice to her, even though she didn't remember anything about him. He looked like her mother though, and Arya found that really comforting. He had the same auburn hair and blue eyes that her mother once had. He laughed joked around more though, and not once had he made Arya feel awkward. He wanted her to stay with him and have her brothers come and fetch him, and even though the idea sounded tempting she was too eager to see them. It'll be easier for her to ride out to Winterfell, even though the ride would take more than a moons turn. 

 

She also didn't want to risk the chance of Gendry finding her. She loved him too much, but she wanted to live a life without war. Lady Stone Heart had warned her that as long as she remained with him, Aegon would be bitter and try to break them apart. She doubted that, but deep down she knew it could happen. Aegon wasn't selfish but he was very possessive of things he liked. She had heard stories about him and how there was nothing that was denied to him. She hated to think about it, but the thought always invaded her mind. She knew that if Aegon tried something on her, Gendry wouldn't hesitate to attack him.

 

As she lay in the warm water, she thought about them and wonder what they were doing.  _Did Gendry feel as empty as she did? Did he hate her?_ She hoped he didn't. She hoped he'd somehow understand even though she left without an explanation.  _Is he looking for me? does he miss me?_  She knew the answer was yes and that broke her heart even more.  _Has Aegon left back to Kings Landing? or is he looking for me as well?_ _  
_

She tried not to think too much about Aegon. She was mad at him for liking her, mad at him for seeing her as a woman and not a little girl. She was mad that he didn't tell her anything. But overall she was mad that she actually missed having him around. She had traveled with him and gotten to know him better. She missed his jokes and the way he held his sword. She was beginning to miss the sound of his voice and for that she was mad. She wished she had never known about him liking her, she wished she had never met him.

 

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the knock on her door. After the fourth knock, arya was brought back to reality. "One second" she replied, quickly getting out of the tub and covered her body with a silk robe the servants had laid out for her.  
  
She tied her semi wet hair into a pony tail and allowed her visitors in.  
  
It was Roslin and her hand maidens. They brought with them dresses of every color and other things that reminded her of her sister Sansa.  
  
"What is that for?" Arya asked, forgetting her manners  
  
"Dresses for you to wear while you stay at Riverrun sweet sister" Roslin told her. Even though she was married to Arya's uncle, Roslin refused to be called an aunt, specially when she was only years older than Arya.  
  
She had been nothing but sweet and kind to Arya, just like her uncle and even though she was a Frey, Arya didn't have it in her to hate her.  
  
"I am afraid I don't wear dresses" Arya told her with a smile  
  
"None sense. Every lady must wear a dress, at least once in their life time" she smiled "my lady mother told me that"  
  
"My mother always wanted me to wear them. But they're uncomfortable and useless. You can't do much with a dress" Arya said as she watched Roslin's maid laid the dresses on her bed  
  
"That's true, but they make you look cute and proper. "  
  
"It's been a long time since I looked 'cute and proper'"Arya said dryly.  
  
Dresses only brought unwanted memories to her. Memories that only brought pain and agony. Without a word Arya walked over to her bed where she sat beside the dresses.  
  
"There's going to be a feast tonight, for the return of Arya Stark, princess of the north. You've no idea how much the river land and northern lands have grieve for you and prayed for your return as well. We all thought you died or were captured, and when Boltons basses claimed to have married you, Edmure was planning on marching himself to the dread fort. You and Sansa were the last remaining daughters of Lady Catelyn, he didn't want you marrying that bastard" Roslin told Arya  
  
"I was in Braavos at that time. Away from all of this, oblivious to what was going on in the west. After the red wedding nothing really mattered. I wanted to go north to Jon, but I ended up in Braavos instead" said Arya,  
  
"We are all glad you're back. And that bran and Rickon are alive an that Sansa is well. Even though Jon is not a Tully, Edmure still cares for him and admires him as well. "  
  
"How did he became king in the north? Wouldn't that right pass to bran or Rickon?" asked Arya. She had been dying to know ever since she was told her brother ruled in the north.  
  
"I'm not quite sure either. But I do know he was legitimized by Stannis." Roslin said  
  
"I'll guess that's a conversation I'll be having with him"  she sighed  
  
"Are you excited to see your brothers?" Roslin asked, a wide smile appearing on her comely face  
  
"I think about it day and night" Arya replied with a smile "I wonder how big they'll be now. The last time I saw Rickon he was only three. He's probably ten by now. And bran, he's only two years younger than I am. They're probably taller than me now, especially Jon. He should be twenty and five"  
  
"I'm sure they'll eager to see you as well. Edmure sent a raven to Winterfell as soon as you arrived yesterday."

"Thank you" Arya said truthfully "Thank you for being so kind to me. You and Edmure. Thank you"

 

"There's no need to thank us sweet sister. You're our family and families take care of each other" Roslin said, taking Arya's hand in hers

 

Arya smiled at her. It felt good to have a family again, to be with people that cared for you. To be called sister. 

 

"Now come, let's get you into one of these and get you all pretty for the feast" Roslin said excitedly 

 

"Fine, but I'm not taking any of these with me when I leave tomorrow" Arya told her, trying to fight back a smile

 

"Deal" Roslin smiled 

 

Getting Arya dressed for the feast was a work that took hours. She disliked all of the dresses that Roslin had picked out for her because she felt that her breast were being pushed together in the front. She didn't want no lord, eying her all evening. 

 

"can I just wear my breeches and a tunic? why do I need to wear a dress?" Arya sighed

 

"Because this is your special night and it will make me happy to see you in a dress" 

 

"Why? None of these look nice on me"

 

"Nonsense. You just don't like the fact that they show your chest, which is nothing you should be ashamed of hiding" Roslin told her

 

"I'm not ashamed. i just dont want anyone staring at me" Arya said stubbornly 

 

"They're going to stare at you regardless Arya" Roslin said "The feast will start soon"

 

"How about that one then?" Arya said, pointing at the dark blue dress that remained in the bed 

 

"That one, well I don't even remember bringing this" Roslin said as she picked up the dress.

 

It was a dark blue dress with long sleeves. It reminded Arya of the dresses her mother used to wear and an unwanted image of lady stone heart popped into her mind. She had tried her hardest not to remember that vile thing that called herself her mother, but now, as she looked at the dress she saw her face more clearly in her mind. 

 

"Let me help you put it on" Roslin said and Arya allowed her. 

 

The dress fitted Arya perfectly and even though she didn't want to admit it, she looked decent in it. 

 

"I think I'll just leave my hair loose" Arya told her. Her hair was dried and had already curled at the end

 

"fine, but only because the feast will start at any minute and I need to change"

 

"Thank you again, for everything" Arya told her

 

"I'm here for you Arya. Never doubt that. You've got a friend in me" She gave Arya a tight hug then and Arya hugged her back. Wishing life was simple and easy, without heartbreaks or pain or destruction. 

 

"You could come to my chambers if you want, so that you're not alone. You could also help me pick out my dress" She smiled

 

"I won't be of much help, but I'll gladly take the offer" Arya smiled back.

 

Together, they both left to Roslin chambers. Arya couldn't help but think of her own sister who was happily at Kings Landing. She was promised to Aegon, and soon she will wed him. She hoped he made her happy and that he didn't break the engagement. She hoped he found happiness and love with her sister. She wondered whether she'll ever be happy with someone else, but she highly doubted that. The only person that made her happy was Gendry and she couldn't be with him, at least not for now. 

 

* * *

 

The main hall of Riverrun were filled with unknown people and as Arya walked down to the hall she noticed how all eyes were on her as she walked towards her seat. Her uncle Edmure was at her side, a reassuring smile plastered on his lips.

"We're happy you're alive Arya" He told her as they walked

 

"I'm happy you're alive too" she told him, earning a wider smile from him

 

She was happy he was alive. And that there was a true born Tully ruling over Riverrun. 

 

"My lords, my ladies. I'm so glad you all joined us today on this joyous day, to celebrate the return of Arya Stark. My sweet sister perished, believing her youngest daughter was long dead, but the gods were good and kept Arya safe." Her uncle said when they arrived at the table. 

 

People she didn't know clapped and cheered for her and wished her good health.  _These were Robb's people. They used to cheer for him as well._ _  
_

_"_ let's enjoy this wonderful night. Let's eat and drink and dance till we can't no more" Edmure said happily. 

 

The halls of Riverrun echoed with the sound of music and laughter and Arya began feeling homesick. The last time she had been to a feast this big was the day King Robert arrived at Winterfell. It seemed like ages ago, and sometimes she even wondered how different her life and her families life would of been if he had never gone to Winterfell. 

 

"Did this people love my brother?" Arya found herself asking

 

"They sure did my lady. They were loyal to him till the end, and most died with him. It was a horrible thing to do, and i am sorry I didn't do anything to stop it" He told her. His blue eyes moist with tears. It was as painful to him as it was to her. He had lost his beloved sister on the day of his wedding.

 

"I'm sure you would of done whatever it took to save them" Arya smiled faintly

 

"Yes I would." he said in a wavering tone "Now eat, the food will grow cold" He smiled

 

Arya did as she was told and began to eat her food. She tried her best to enjoy the feast and to lose herself in the music, but her mind was wondering off. She thought of her family back at Winterfell, or her sister at Kings Landing and of Gendry and Aegon back at the brotherhood. She missed them dearly and she wanted to see them, all of them at once and be with them forever. They were her family, and she feared that she would never see them again.

Arya was so lost in her thought that she didn't realize when the door to the hall opened up. 

 

"My lords, my ladies. I am sorry for the inconvenience" Aegon said, bringing Arya to reality

 

"Gendry" she exclaimed as he walked into the hall, his faced all bloodied

 


	16. Tully's

~Aegon~

He still couldn't believe he had escaped Thoros of Myr and his flaming sword and that they were safely at Riverrun. He was waiting for Gendry to shake him and bring him back to the darkness of the woods but that never happened. We escaped and now we are safe. He kept telling himself and thanking the gods. Thoros had appaerad out of no where, and when we had refused to leave with him the fight began. 

 

Gendry was faster than Aegon and within seconds he was on his feet, fighting back. It was two against one, but when Thoros lit his sword with the fire Aegon had set earlier, he began to fear for his safety. He wasn't afraid of fire, but he had never fought anyone with a fiery sword before. Luckily everything was over soon, as Gendry stroke Thoros down, stabbing him in the belly with his sword. 

 

They didn't check whether he was still alive or not, since the sword didn't go all the way through, but they didn't stay behind to check. They mounted their horses and rode as fast as they could, hoping that lady stone heart hadn't send more men. Now, after a day of riding, they were finally at the gates of Riverrun, hiding in the shadows, debating on how they would get inside the castle. 

 

"Come on, we need to find a way in" Gendry told him

 

"why can't we just ask the guards to let us on?" Aegon asked

 

"They're not going to let us in." 

 

"Why won't they ?" Argued Aegon

 

"Look at us, we look like outlaws" Gendry snapped

 

"They'll know I'm their Prince " Aegon told him

 

"Oh yeah, how many of them know how you look?" 

 

"Edmure Tully was at my coronation, and many of the river land lords as well. I'm pretty sure their guards were there too, at least one of them will know me" Aegon said, hoping that actually happened

 

"And if they don't?" Asked Gendry

 

"We'll do it your way then" Aegon shrugged 

 

'We might not get to do it my way if this fails" Said Gendry, looking towards the gates

 

"Staying here won't help us. We have to risk it" Aegon urged him

 

"Let's go" Gendry said, dusting off his shirt 

 

"That won't help much" Aegon pointed out as they walked quietly

 

"Shut up" Gendry snapped, and walked on

 

"Who goes there?" Shouted one of the guards as soon as they got near the gates

 

"Show yourself" Another one yelled

 

"No need to raise your weapons! We are unarmed" Gendry told them, stepping from out of the shadows

 

"Who are you, what business do you have" Another voice asked louder. 

 

"We come to see Edmure Tully" Aegon said, following Gendry

 

"Are you part of the brother hood? Tell Thorors or whoever sent you that we don't have any food to send today. Not with the feast and all" Said one of the guards

 

"We are not from the brotherhood, and we have a special business to discuss with Lord Tully" Aegon said 

 

"Lord Tully is a busy men. He's not seeing anyone today so come again tomorrow." 

 

"You're speaking with Prince Aegon. I think lord Tully has enough time to see him" Gendry said, walking forward

 

"Aegon Targareyn? Don't make me laugh boy" One of them said while the others snickered

 

"He tells nothing but the truth my friend" Said Aegon, stepping closer to the gate 

 

"Stop wasting our time and go back to where you came from" said one of the guards, taking his sword out of his scabbard. His companions fallowing in his steps

 

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Aegon warn them, daring to step closer to the gates

 

"What's happening here? What's all the commotion about?" A hoarse voice called out . Foots steps were heard followed by the sound of someone taking out their sword.

 

"Who's at the gate?" The older knight asked

 

"Someone claiming to be Aegon" said another one

 

"Aegon, Aegon the prince?" The older knight said

 

"Yeah your grace"

 

"I'm not your grace boy. Now step aside and let me see" the man said, walking towards Aegon

 

"I'm here to speak to lord Tully" Aegon said as the man stepped in front of Aegon. The iron gates were the only thing between them

 

"Which one boy?" The man asked 

 

He was older than what he sounded like. His hair was white and so was his bushy beard and eye brows, he looked older than ser Jorah yet he stood proud and tall. 

 

"The lord of Riverrun" said Gendry, coming to Aegon's side

 

"Gendry?" The man said, squinting his eyes. "Bring me that torch boy" The knight said to another one

 

"Bryden Tully?" Gendry asked in confusion

 

"Gods be good. It's so good to see you" The older man said when he had the torch in hand.

 

"It's good to see you too ser" Aegon saw Gendry smile

 

"Open the gates you fool" Bryden Tully commanded the guards "What brings you here boy? And who might this be? "

 

"I'm Prince Aegon ser" Aegon told him

 

"Bless my eyes." Bryden said "What brings you here?"

 

"We're looking for Arya Stark" Gendry told Bryden once the gates were open and they were inside

 

"And why are you looking for her?" he asked suspiciously 

 

"I was supposed to deliver Arya to Winterfell, but we encounter some problems during the travel" Aegon began to explain

 

"We believe she might be here Bryden. We're worried something might have happened to her" Gendry said, grabbing the man by the arm

 

"You don't have to worry anymore. I know how much you love my niece. You wouldn't shut up about her when we first met" Bryden chuckled 

 

"Is she here? Is she safe?" Aegon asked, the suspense was eating him alive

 

"She is. Right now, the fool of Riverrun is having a feast in her honor" Bryden rolled his eyes

 

"Gods be good" Gendry said, dropping to his knees as Aegon let out a sigh of relieve

 

"Get up boy, I'm pretty sure you're itching to see her." The man smiled "Come on, let's go"

 

Aegon's heart was racing in his chest. He was scared and anxious to see how Arya would receive him. The last time she had spoken to him, she had been angry. Would she be kind to me? Or will she sent me back home? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was going to see her again.

 

They walked through long corridors and past doors until they finally reached the hall in where the feast was held. Gendry was rigid next to him, his expression blank and hard as he stared straight ahead.

 

"Afraid?" Aegon joked

 

"Very" Gendry admitted 

 

"She'll probably run into your arms" Aegon said with a sigh

 

"She'll punch me first for following her" Gendry gave a nervous laugh

 

"Yeah, that sounds more like Arya" Aegon agreed 

 

"Are you two ready to go in?" Bryden asked. Aegon had forgotten of the older man

 

"Yeah" Gendry replied.

 

When the door too the hall were open, the first thing that his eyes fell upon was Arya. She took his breath away. Her hair was nicely combed, falling to her sides in soft brown curls. She was wearing a blue dress, something he had never imagine to see on Arya. She was beautiful, and no one could argue about that.

 

"Gendry" He heard her say, her eyes were focused on him as she stood up from the table. All eyes were on her and on them

 

"Edmure, ser Gendry and the prince are here to see lady Arya" Bryden told the man seating besides Arya

 

"The prince?" Edmure exclaimed, raising for his seat as people around them gasped

 

"I'm sorry for interrupting your feast" Aegon said, looking around the room. Arya looked frozen as she stood besides her uncle

 

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, anger in her voice

 

"We were worried about you Arya" Gendry replied, walking towards her

 

"You shouldn't have. You shouldn't be here" she said, taking a step away from the table

 

"Let's not do this now Gendry, people are watching" Aegon told Gendry

 

"I'm sorry, please excuse me" Arya said, walking away from the table

 

She walked right passed him but he didn't dare to stop her. Gendry on the other hand grabbed her by arm.

 

"Let go of me" She warned

 

"I'm not going anywhere without you" Gendry told her

 

"Follow me then" she said and yanked her hand out of Gendry's grasp

 

She walked fast out of the hall, her eyes fixed on the door

 

"come on" Gendry told Aegon and he followed behind. He could feel the eye of every person in the room staring at them and before the doors of the great hall were closed, he heard Edmure Tully telling his people to continue on with the feast.

 

"Arya, where are you taking us?" Gendry asked as they walked down the corridor 

 

"A place where I could scream at you and punch you if I have to" She said through gritted teeth.

 

"Stupid idiots. Why on earth would you two follow me? Why?" She asked, more to herself than to them

 

"Arya, why would you leave us in the first place" Gendry asked

 

Aegon remained quiet, not knowing what to say or do. He just walked behind Gendry, praying that Arya wouldn't be mad at him and thanking the gods for letting her be safe.

 

She took them outside of the castle, away from the music and laughter of the people. They walked in complete silence since Arya wouldn't answer Gendry when he spoke to her. She didn't even glanced at Aegon and that made his heart sink even lower. 

 

She walked into the gods wood without a word,

 

"I'll stay here. She probably hates me at the moment and I don't want to make things worst" Aegons sighed, scratching his dirty hair 

 

"Are you sure?" Gendry asked him

 

"Yes I am. Now go, your prince commands you to. Go and show her that Lady Stone Heart was wrong. I'll be here just in case" He assured Gendry

 

After watching him enter the gods wood, Aegon sat besides a tree. He rested his back against it and closed his eyes. Why is love so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter was so fucking hard to write and I think it sucks and i am sorry for that. Anyways, since this chapter sucks, I'll upload another chapter in a bit


	17. My father's gods

_**~Gendry~** _

 

"Arya" Said Gendry once they were alone in the gods wood. The air was sharp and cold, a sign that winter was still around. 

 

 "Arya, look at me" he said again, this time more louder. She was facing the weirdwood, touching the carve face that the tree had. Her back was to him and he could see her shivering. Her cloak laid forgotten on her seat back at the feast, and the dress she wore did little to warm her up.

 

 "Why'd you leave, huh? Why didn't you tell me anything" he told her as she continued to face the tree. He was burning up with anger, not at her but at life. At how unfair it was and hard and pitiful. 

 

 "I had no choice" she said "I'll do anything to protect the ones I love"

 

 "Protect the ones you love? Arya, what did Lady Stone Heart do?" He asked, taking a step towards her

 

 "Please leave. Take Aegon all the way to Kings Landing and stay there with him. I can tell you two finally managed to put your differences aside, I'm pretty sure he'll find a place for you at the castle. Go and leave this place, I'll make it to Winterfell safely. I know my way." She told him when she turned to face him. Her face held no sort of expression as she spoke those words.

 

"No, Arya what are you saying? I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. We promised to stay together Arya!" He grabbed her my the shoulders and brought her closer to him. 

 

Even though she was trying to be strong, Gendry could see the way she was breathing. Fast and hard and her pretty brows were furrowed. 

 

"Don't do this to me Gendry. Please don't. I've already lost too much, I don't want to keep on losing, I do t want to lose you." She said, touching his face. 

 

"You won't lose me, I promise you" he said, pressing his face to her hand. He had missed her touch so much.

 

"You can't promise me that, no one can. Please just go and forget about me" Shr said, getting out of his grasp

 

"I can't do that. You can't ask me to do that Arya, not after everything I've been to. You love me and I love you. Whatever lady stone heart did or say, we can overcome it together" he told her

 

"She didn't do anything Gendry, she only showed me the future." Arya snapped "a future without hope or happiness. A future full of dread and agony and sorrow" she said, tears in her eyes

 

" that won't happen. No one can see the future Arya. She's just saying that to keep you away" he assured her "we make our own destiny" he said, reaching out to her

 

"No Gendry. The red God of light showed Thoros how my future would be. He saw it in his flames, saw the pain and suffering that would fall upon us if I stay with you" she said  persistently 

 

"Don't believe them Arya. Believe in us, I wouldn't let any harm befall us, I can guarantee you that" he said, holding her in his arms. She was hard ls a stone against his body and be tried to sooth her.

 

"You were right about his feelings Gendry, you were right to be worried about Aegon. I'm afraid he does fancy me"

 

"I know he does, and I can promise you that he won't do anything. You know Aegon, he's as honorable as he is proud and he wouldn't do anything to harm you either" Gendry told her

 

"His father was the same. A honorable, gentle man but that didn't stop him from stealing my aunt from your father. The same fate will fall upon us Gendry, the same fate. As long as I'm with you Aegon will grow bitter and cold. You saw what he did out of spite, he could do something worse. And then what? I'll end up losing you both at the same time and I won't have that!" She shoved Gendry off from her

 

"He won't do that Arya." Gendry assured her once more. He knew that Aegon would t do anything that would hurt her, he knew that he would sacrifice anything in his life to make Arya happy.

 

"You used to hate him, what made you change your mind about him?" Arya asked suspiciously 

 

Gendry couldn't help but chuckle. "When he first came to the camp with you, I hated his guts and I thought he was a pampered Prince who wanted everything he saw. But after spending those days with him out in the woods I learned many things about him. One of those things is that he isn't selfish when it comes to a person he loves. He might selfish towards other things, but not to you. He would never put his feelings before yours. He promised me he would wed Sansa and forget about his feelings. " he told her, grabbing her face in his hand. 

 

He hoped Aegon kept his promise. He hoped Arya would forget about what Thoros and lady stone heart said. He hoped life would get easier for him and Arya. He hoped and he hoped and he would keep on hoping.

 

"I'm not sure Gendry, I don't know" she said, looking at him

 

"You don't have to worry Arya, Gendry says nothing but the truth. As long as I live I won't do anything that would end up hurting you or Gendry. You have my word " Aegon said as he came from behind Gendry. 

 

"How long have you been there?" Arya exclaimed, stepping away from Gendry

 

"Long enough" Aegon shrugged " I'm not as selfish as you think Arya. As long as I deliver you safely at Winterfell, I'll leave to Kings Landing. Hopefully the next time you see me I'll be married to your sister. She'll make a wonderful wife" Aegon said, Gendry could notice the sadness in his eyes

 

"I bet she would." Arya gave him a weak smile 

 

"So would you let us take you to Winterfell? Will you let me stay by your side?" Gendry asked her

 

She took a deep breath in and let it out before turning to the weirdwood. 

 

"May my fathers gods protect us all." She said, touching the face once again then throwing herself at Gendry and embracing him into a long and powerful hug. 

 

"Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" Aegon asked, 

 

"Oh shut up. Of course you are you idiot. Come here" she said after letting go of Gendry.

 

She hugged Aegon for a long time and the. Apologized to him. After she let go she apologized to Gendry as well and promised that she wouldn't run away again.

 

"Should we go back to the feast?" Aegon asked

 

"Do you want to? I felt suffocated in there" Arya said , hugging herself 

 

"I don't wanna go. But I'm hungry" Gendry admitted "and you look cold in that dress" he said, getting a good look at her. She looked stunning.

 

"I am cold and uncomfortable. I want to change out of these clothes" 

 

 "They look pretty on you. You look like a proper young lady" Aegon teased

 

 "I'll show you how proper I am!" Arya said, her small hand balling into a fist. She walked up to Aegon and punched him on the arm

 

"Ouch! okay I take it back, you savage" Aegon said, stepping away from her

 

"You better" she smirked "Now let's go, my uncle is probably wondering what's going on" She said, linking one of her arms to Gendry's and another one to Aegon's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other characters would you guys like to see on this fic??


	18. Fear cuts deeper than a sword

_**~Arya~** _

 

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you" Edmure Tully exclaim when the three of them entered the castle 

 

"Uncle, I'm sorry for leaving like that" Arya apologized "I had some business to attend"

 

"Is everything alright? Your grace, your chamber is ready and so is yours Ser" her uncle said

 

"Everything is fine. I just needed to have a word with these too, that's all. We were wondering whether we could have our dinner somewhere else? In a more private area" Arya asked him

 

Edmure looked at her in disbelieve "Yes, sure whatever you want. Do you want me to cancel the feast?"

 

"Oh no, no please, carry on with it. Just tell them that I am not feeling well" She told him

 

"Very well then. Where do you want me to send the dinner to?" he asked

 

"My chamber" She told him "And please uncle, try to keep this as private as possible. Don't tell anyone that Gendry and Aegon are here. I think it's best if you inform the guest that they left Riverrun" Arya told him. She didn't want any word of this to get out to Lady Stone Heart. She knew that the people at the feast were most likely going to talk about this and that was already bad enough.

 

"May I ask why?" 

 

"You may not. I am sorry my lord, but is better if you don't know anything" Aegon replied

 

"As you say, your grace" Edmure said "Let me take you two to your chambers" He said to the guys

 

After they had left Aegon and Gendry in their chambers to freshen up, Edmure walked Arya towards her room. 

 

"Sweet niece, are you sure you don't want to go to the feast?" He asked once they were outside her chambers

 

"I am sure uncle. I feel stuffy and uncomfortable, I also want to get out of this dress" She told him

 

"You look lovely in it. You look like your mother" he smiled 

 

"That's very kind of you to say uncle. But I am afraid I don't resemble my lady mother in any way" She said sadly. She felt her chest tightening as she thought of her mother.

 

"But you do, you look a lot like her, and you have some of her personality as well" He told her

 

"Really?" She asked surprised

 

"Yes. She was a lot like you when she was little. She had a mind of her own and never liked explaining things to people, and she was brave and strong until her last day" He said, looking down to the floor "She would of been proud of you Arya"

 

Arya looked away. Hearing her uncle tell her this made her heart ache with sadness.  _Does he not know what became of his sister? Does he not know  the monster that became of her?_

 

"Well, I'll let you rest now child. The servants will arrive shorty with your dinner" He told her after clearing his throat. 

 

"Thank you uncle. And she would be proud of you too. You've done a great job taking care of Riverrun" she smiled at him

 

"You seem to be the only one around here who thinks so" he gave her a lopsided grin "I'll take my leave now" He bowed and left

 

Once in the comfort of her chambers, she threw her self in bed, thinking of everything that had happened to her in the past days. She was worried of what could happen to Gendry and Aegon if lady stone heart found out there were with her and she was worried about her future as well. She didn't know whether to trust Aegon and allow them both to take her to Winterfell. 

 

 _He'll keep his word, he'll marry Sansa and forget all about me._ She thought to herself. There was no need for her to worry about the future. All she had to worry about was lady stone heart. If she found out that Gendry and Aegon had reached her, she might send men after Them. _Maybe she already had._ She had to ask them about their journey, and about how they had managed to become friends.

 

 

 

It brought a smile to her face, knowing that Gendry and Aegon were no longer enemies.  _If they're friends now, they'll be friends in the future. Maybe they'll be the way Rhaegar and Robert should of been. Or the way her father and Robert were._  She would like that very much. To lead a happy life with her loved ones by her side. She was determined to show lady stone heart how her prophecy would not be coming true. 

 

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She took the dress from where it laid on the floor and placed it on the bed, then allowed who ever was knocking to come in. 

 

"What happened to that lovely dress you were wearing?" Aegon said as he entered the room 

 

 

"It was making it hard for me to breath" She told him, seating down on the bed

 

 

"Seeing you with that dress was making it hard for me to breath" he said. His pale cheeks turned a bright red color and Arya looked away from him.

 

 

"Well they won't be seeing me in that anymore" she said, flatly. "come, sit with me. " she told him 

 

 

"I want to apologize for all I've done" he told her when he sat down

 

"As long as you don't do them again, then everything is fine. I must apologize as well for the harsh words I said to you" She told him

 

"You don't need to apologize, you had all the right in the world to be mad at me. I was such an idiot" Said Aegon, his violet eyes fixed on hers

 

"You did act like an idiot. But so did I . I let my fears get the best of me" she told him 

 

"It's understandable. I would of done the same if i were you . You were only trying to protect the people you care for" Aegon said, placing a hand on Aryas shoulder

 

"But I shouldn't have left like that. I should of told you guys. I put you too in danger by coming after me" she told him, looking away from him. she was ashamed of the way she had acted, but there was nothing she could do about it now. 

 

"It's okay Arya. The gods were good and protected us on our way. We weren't going to let you travel all by yourself, not even if you would of told us to stay behind" Aegon told her

 

There was a knock at the door and Arya leaped out of bed to open it. She was ready to embrace Gendry in a hug, but when she opened the door it were the servants with the supper. 

 

"What is taking him so long?" Arya wondered after the servants left 

 

"I don't know. He was still in his room when I left mine. He probably fell asleep or the clothes didn't fit him" he shrugged

 

"I should go check on him" she told him as she paced the room. 

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords._ She reminded her.

 

"Arya, he's fine." Aegon said, coming up behind her

 

"We need to leave Riverrun. Lady Stone Heart is probably planning something at this very moment. I'm scared Aegon, and it's been a while since I've been afraid." She told him truthfully. She felt like an idiot, saying those words. But she was afraid to lose Gendry, she feared for his safety and for Aegon's. 

 

"We'll leave tomorrow, after you get some rest. Lady Stone Heart has no ways of finding out about our whereabouts" He told her

 

"She has Thoros" She told him as she tried to cover her nerves.

 

"Thoros is most likely rotting by now" Aegon said angrily

 

"What do you mean?" Arya asked

 

"When we were on our way here, Thoros caught up with us and wanted to take us back to the brotherhood, when we refused he took out his flaming sword and Gendry and I took out ours. I don't remember how long it lasted but at the end, Gendry managed to put a sword through his belly" He said proudly

 

Arya let out a sigh of relieve.  _If he's dead, he has no way of telling Lady Stone Heart that Gendry and Aegon are with me._

 

"You shouldn't fear her Arya. She won't do anything to you or to us. She just doesn't want the past to repeat it self."

 

"You're wrong Aegon. She doesn't want any harm to come to me or my siblings and she told me she'll do anything to prevent that. It won't matter to her that you've promised to wed my sister or that you won't try to take me from Gendry. She sees you and him as a threat to us and the minute she learns that I'm reunited with you too, she will strike. The last thing I want is to lose you guys. I've already lost too much" She said, a sob escaping her lips.

 

Aegon pulled her into a hug and she let him hold her there for a minute. She felt like a child again, afraid of losing those she loved.  _Fear cuts deeper than sword._ She told herself over and over again.  _I  can't be afraid._

 

"We'll leave tonight. Winterfell is leagues away and I want to go home" She told him once he released her from the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again later tonight or tomorrow night :) And Jon Snow would soon appear in this fic, but sadly there still a few more chapters to go before I introduce Tyrion !!


	19. Darkness

_**~Gendry~** _

 

 

 "You need to tell me what's going on boy and you need to tell me now. Lady Stone Heart on her way here with Thoros of Myr and some of the best men she's got in that bloody brotherhood" Bryden Tully said after he closed the doors of Gendry's chamber

 

"She's coming here? How do you know?" asked Gendry. He was on his way to meet up with Arya and Aegon, when Bryden knocked on his door

 

"She sent a message a few hours ago. My good for nothing nephew was taking care of that bloody feast when the raven arrived. Now tell me Gendry, what's going on?"

 

Gendry couldn't believe his luck. He sat back down on the bed, placing both hands on his face. "This can't be happening. I thought I killed him" Whispered Gendry

 

"Kill? Kill who?" Bryden sounded alarmed

 

"Thoros, Thoros of Myr! I put a sword through his belly and left him on the forrest ground. He should be dead by now" Gendry shouted in disbelieve.  _Why couldn't she leave them alone?_

 

"What on earth are you saying boy? What happened?" Bryden asked, grabbing Gendry by the arm and bringing him to his feet. It surprised Gendry to see how strong Bryden Tully was. But he didn't dwell on it too much. He had other things in his mind.

 

"Remember the time you visited to Brotherhood, to see for yourself wether the rumors about lady Catelyn were true?" He asked him

 

"what does that have to do with anything?" He asked

 

"That day, I told you about Arya. I didn't tell you her name back then, but I told you about her. It was the first time I spoke about her after she left me and now I found her again and Lady Stone Heart wants to take that away from me. She wants me to stay away because she believes Arya would face the same fate her aunt Lyanna faced" Gendry said, balling his fist in frustration

 

"That sounds like a stupid reason to gather up all the man from the brotherhood. If the queen finds out Lady Stone Heart is threatening the prince, she would kill her and those fools who follow her." Bryden frowned

 

"Tell that to her. She keeps saying we're going to bring death to Arya"

 

"Why is the prince involve in this?" he asked

 

"That bloody fool developed feelings for Arya. I can't blame him though, she's a special girl, but now Lady Stone Heart wants us both away from her"

 

"Is that why Arya came by herself? What does she want to do?" asked Bryden,

 

"Aegon decided to step aside and let Arya be happy with me. It's what we both want. I know I'm just a bastard from flea bottom, but i'm not letting that get in the way of our love. I'll go to the seven hells and back just to be with her. We've been through all this shit, we deserve happiness at last." Gendry replied, he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their happiness, not again.

 

"Listen boy, I know you love her and it makes me happy that you do. She deserves all the love she can get after being put through all that stuff. But you need to be reasonable. If you leave her alone, all those men will not die. But if you go with her to Winterfell, Lady Stone Heart would don't rest until she has your head and she'll go after Aegon as well." Bryden told him

 

"I don't care about those idiots who follow her or about my head. Arya wants to be happy and at peace and she won't be unless I'm with her. She'll constantly worried about me. If I leave her now I won't be able to live with myself either. All those times I spent wondering whether she was alive or not, whether she would come back to me, they were lonely and long times and I don't want to be like that again" He almost yelled, his emotions getting the best of him

 

"Just think about it. Lady Stone Heart won't stop until she's gotten you and Aegon away from Arya. She'll follow you wherever you guys go and then history might repeat itself after all" Bryden said, patting Gendry on the shoulder "She's not my Cat anymore. She's vile and deadly and she'll kill anyone that'll stand on her path. The last thing we want is another war, Westeros has bled enough" 

 

Gendry didn't know what to say to that. He really hans't thought about the outcomes of their actions and he wondered whether his father had wondered about the outcomes of his actions all those years ago.  _If he had known that Lyanna was going to die in the end, would he still had fought against Rhaegar?_

But this was different. Many people claimed that Lyanna never loved Robert, but he was sure as hell of Arya's love for him and for that, he would fight anyone and anything. He knew that if he stayed with Arya, Lady Stone Heart would send her men after him and if that happened he would fight each and everyone of them. 

 

"I'll stay with her. I won't let her slip away from me again. I'll fight whoever I have to fight, i'll even fight her if I have to, but i'm staying with Aryan. Aegon can go back to Kings Landing if he wants, but i'll take her to Winterfell and stay with her till the end of me." Gendry said defiantly 

 

"very well then." Bryden sighed "It would be better if you left for Winterfell now, while the moon is still dark out. She's still a moon's turn away from here so that would give you enough time to make to the Twins. Its safe to say that once you cross the neck you'll be safe away with her" Bryden told her

 

"Thank you" Gendry said 

 

"Don't thank me. Just keep Arya safe. I'll try my best to prevent Cat from following you guys." 

 

"I'll go and find them then" Gendry told him

 

"Go do that. Meet me by the Godswood when you find them"

 

* * *

 

When Gendry entered Arya's chamber, he found her pacing back and forth while Aegon laid on the bed with his hands covering his face.

 

"Where have you been? You stupid bull" Arya yelled at him when she saw him "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" She exclaimed as he got closer

 

"Arya, I'm sorry for worrying you but we need to go. I was speaking with Bryden Tully and he told me that Lady Stone Heart is on her way here"

 

"She's what?!" She yelled louder, making Aegon sit up straight in bed 

 

"Gods be good. You scared me" he sighed "Oh there you are, this girl was going crazy" 

 

"Shut up Aegon" Arya snapped "What the hell do you mean she's on her way here?" Arya asked Gendry

 

"She won't rest until we stay away from you" Gendry said truthfully 

 

"That doesn't mean we'll give in to her. I have to take Arya to Winterfell, I'll leave as soon as i can" Aegon replied, getting up from the bed

 

"I never said I was giving into her, I'm going to stay with Arya as long as she allows me to. But we need to be careful, Lady Stone Heart is traveling with the best men of the brotherhood." Gendry told them

 

"I don't care how many men she has or whether they're good or not. She's messing with my happiness and I won't allow that. I was stupid enough to run away from my happiness, not once but twice. And I swear I won't do that again" Arya told them, her face full of rage

 

"I won't let anyone keep you away from your happiness" Gendry told her, pulling her into a hug. She melted into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Everything else was forgotten as he held her and he wished he could stay like that forever.

 

"How long do we have?" Aegon asked, clearing his throat

 

"We need to leave tonight. Bryden says that Lady Stone Heart is still a moons turn away from Riverrun. That would give us enough time to reach the Twins"

 

"We won't reach the Twins in a week" Arya told Gendry, "Not on horses"

 

"Bryden must have a plan then, he's waiting for us in the Godsgood. Do you guys have everything?" He asked them

 

"Yes we do." Arya told him

 

"Let's go then" 

 

Gendry placed his new woolen cloak around his shoulder while Arya placed the hood of her cloak over her head. 

 

"This cloaks won't keep us from getting cold" Aegon told them as they walked 

 

"I know, but is all we've got. Do you have your sword?" Gendry asked him

 

"Its right here" Aegon said, pointing to his waist "At least the cloak is good for hiding it" he smiled

 

"Do you have your sword Arya? Gendry asked

 

"Of course I do, what kind of stupid question is that" she smiled at him and he smiled back

 

He lived for moments like those, where he looked at her and found her looking back with a smile on her face.

 

"There you are. You three were taking forever" Bryden Tully said when they arrived at the Godsgood. Everything was dark and deadly quiet, only the light of his torch made it easier for them to see.

 

"The easiest way to cross the neck is if you three cross the red fork. It'll take around a day a or two but once you do, after that, it'll be a weeks ride to the neck. Once you three reach it, you'll be safe from Lady Stone Heart." He told them

 

"We don't have horses and even if we did, how would we get them across the river?" Arya asked him

 

"I sent word to the Mallisters. There'll be waiting for you three with horses. It is up to you whether you want them to escort you all the way to Winterfell or not" Bryden told her

 

"Can they be trusted?" Aegon asked

 

"They can. I told them that they would be escorting Lady Arya of Winterfell, her knight Gendry and Prince Aegon to the neck. The feel honored"

 

"Very well then. Thank you for all your help" Arya told him, a light smile appearing on her lips

 

"Just be safe. I also sent word out to GreyTower Watch. Once you get there you'll be able to rest for a while. I'm sorry you didn't get to spend enough time here, your uncle Edmure was really happy when you arrived. He sees your mother in you, she used to be as strong as you are." Said Bryden, with sadness in his voice

 

"I wish I could stay longer as well" Arya told him with the same sadness in her voice

 

"Now come" He said, guiding them away from the Godswood 

 

"Where are we going?" Asked Aegon

 

"The water gate"

 

When they arrived, Bryden gave them all woolen tunics and thicker cloaks.  "The wind is stronger at night and I am afraid that this winter won't end soon"

 

"It'll be colder in Winterfell" Arya said, "I can't wait to see it again"

 

"You will. Give my regards to your brothers" Bryden told her

 

"Now go, you know how to row a boat, don't you?" He asked Gendry

 

"I know" Aegon and Arya said at the same time

 

"Thank god" Gendry whispered to himself.

 

"Take care and may the gods protect your way" He told them and then left.

 

"May the gods protect our way" Gendry said to himself as he got on the boat. 

 

"It's a good thing the moon is full tonight" Aegon said as they sailed towards the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the late post, I was busy studying for finals and stuff but now I am back! I'll be updating again tomorrow, (probably) or Tuesday! Anyways, I'm so happy with all the kudos and subscriptions, it honestly means the world to me.


	20. King in the North

_**~AEGON~** _

 

They arrived at the other side of the river the following afternoon. With a sore body and heavy eyelids, Aegon scrambled out of the boat with Arya and Gendry following behind. The sun was high up in the sky, shining strong and bright on them.

 

"Where are they?" asked Arya as they pushed the boat out of the water. The Mallister knights Bryden Tully had spoken about were no where to be seen.

 

"Probably on their way. We got here before them" Gendry pointed out

 

"Should we wait here or should we meet them halfway?" Aegon asked

 

"I don't like waiting out here in the open, anyone could be watching us" Replied Arya "But we don't know how long they'll take to get here and we don't know which way they're coming"

 

"What do we do then?" Aegon asked, stretching his sore arms

 

"We wait by the trees. They shouldn't be that far off" Gendry told them

 

"Okay" Arya smiled at him. For just a brief second, Aegon felt a pang of jealousy hit his heart, but he shook his head, ridding himself of such feelings.

 

"It would be dark soon, should we at least light a fire? It will keep us warm as well" Aegon told them

 

"A fire is too risky" Arya said with a sigh as they walked towards the tree

 

"This is unbelievable. We have to travel like we're outlaws" Aegon spat in disgust

 

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to" Gendry told him

 

"I do want to. I just think it's absurd" Aegon replied

 

"Yeah it is. But you didn't think like that when you were being all nice to her." Gendry answered

 

"Enough. I'm not in the mood for hearing you two banter. It is absurd that we can't walk freely, especially you since you're the prince and all and I am sorry that you have to go through this. But we need to be careful. I'm afraid of what that thing could do you either of you. And even though she might not be able to harm you Aegon, she could easily harm Gendry. She has the brother hood, they could drag Gendry back" Arya said, hugging herself

 

"We could send a raven to my aunt, we could have them executed or put in the dungeons" Aegon suggested

 

"If we kill them, that might start a rebellion. The brotherhood has been leaving peacefully, all they do is help those in need. If the queen sends for lady stone heart and the ones who ride with her, the others would definitely be on her side, no matter how wrong she is" Gendry replied

 

"It's best if we just reach Winterfell. After I'm there, she won't risk going that far north. I'll be safe with Jon and so will Gendry and then you'll be leaving back to kings Landing and you'll be marrying Sansa" Said Arya, looking up at him

 

He looked away. It pained him that he had to marry Sansa, knowing very well that he didn't love her. 

 

"I think  this is a good enough spot" Gendry said. They weren't too deep into the woods, but the trees were thick enough to offer them shelter. Whenever the knights arrived, they would be able to spot them right away.

 

"I think so too" Aegon replied, as he sat on the ground with his back against one of the trees

 

"I'm so tired" Arya yawned "and hungry as well"

 

"Bryden gave us some cheese and bread. And you and Aegon could sleep and i'll keep watch." Gendry suggested as he sat down

 

"Okay" Arya replied, seating besides him.

 

"Did Winter ever come?" She asked as she stared up at the sky, half hidden by the trees 

 

"it did" chuckled Gendry "it came right after Joffreys death. Everything just got colder and colder. And then they came" he said, pointing at Aegon

 

"They came on dragons, and just the sight of them warmed the whole of Westeros for a few minutes." Gendry continued "and then we saw one final battle, one that lasted days and nights. Queen Daenerys army against Stannis. They were all the way at the wall, claiming that the others had returned and that they must all fight against them, but when the Queen got there, she only found The nights watch and Stannis army." 

 

"How do you know all this?" asked Arya. Curiosity was written all over her face.

 

"Stories." Gendry simply replied "That's all everyone talked about for two years. Hot pie wouldn't shut up about it. He said the Queen dragons melted half of the wall and that a lot of northern men fought against her" 

 

"Is that true?" She asked Aegon, who was listening to Gendry's story attentively, waiting to point out any errors.

 

"It is" he admitted "When my aunt learned about Stannis and how he claimed the be the true King of Westeros, she took her Army to the wall. Many traveled by foot while her strongest men traveled with her on the dragons. We reached the wall in two nights and when we landed we were greeted by Stannis army and the Nights Watch. Your brother, Jon Snow, he begged my aunt to not go on war with Stannis, that Westeros has bled long enough and that Winter  had come and that the others would soon come too" Aegon told them, remembering that cold morning, where the cold air felt sharper than any knife.

 

"Did the others came?" Arya asked

 

"No. We stayed at the wall for four days, waiting to see if anything would happen. But nothing happened. That red woman who stands beside Stannis claimed to have seen the others in bee flame and told Dany that they would soon come, but not yet. They wouldn't come while the dragons were there. And that's when my aunt sort of lost it. She thought she was being fooled, and she hates being fooled. She gave Stannis and his men an ultimatum, if they didn't bend the knee by sun down, she would go to war. But Stannjs didn't take that so slightly. He gave her an ultimatum of his own and that's when everything went down.

 

The nights watch fought against Dany and many other northern men were called to fight with Stannis. Many refused since they had already lost everything in the previous war, but those who decided to join him fought bravely and with honor. The war seemed to be going for days and death and destruction were everywhere. It was Jon Snow who put a stop to all the madness. If he hadn't then the wall would most likely not even be there right now. Stannis was furious, but he was outnumbered and he didn't want his people to fight a pointless war, not when the others were still out there" 

 

"So he just gave up? Many people say he died fighting" Gendry said 

 

"No, he's still alive and at the Wall. He says that when the Others come, he'll be the one riding into battle first, to defend his people."

 

"And you don't believe him? if Jon said that the others are coming back, why wouldn't you believe him?" Arya asked

 

"There's no prove. Winter is still here, it hasn't left but the others haven't arrived." Aegon shrugged

 

"The Queens an idiot" Arya exclaimed "Did she leave some of her men at the wall?" She asked, her expression full of anger and disbelief

 

"She did. Stannis refused to bend the knee so she exiled him there. If he ever leaves the wall he will get killed. Stannis doesn't know she has men there, If he knew he would kill them all." 

 

"They are not there to protect the wall though, they're there to keep an eye on Stannis" Arya replied annoyedly 

 

"Yes that's the whole point." Aegon said "Whatever Jon and Stannis claim is coming, decided not to show up years ago. Westeros has been at peace for five years"

 

He didn't know why she was so angry about Dany not believing the tales about the others. Truth be told, no one but the northern men believed that. 

 

"Winter has been in Wesreros for five years as well, from the looks of things, I don't think is leaving any time soon. Anything can happen during the nights, anything could be lurking out there and you idiots are just seating about in your stupid iron throne" she snapped 

 

"We can't fight an invisible war Arya. We can't prepare for one either. There's no one threatening the lives of the people from Weateros, there's no one plotting anything, nothing is happening" he snapped back. He hated getting mad at Arya, but her stubbornness was starting to piss him off

 

"Okay I think we should change the subject" Gendry said, butting in 

 

"Fine, whatever" she said after taking a deep breath 

 

"I'm sorry" Aegon told her, not knowing exactly  what to say or do

 

"Do you know why Jon became King?" She asked Gendry, ignoring Aegon apology 

 

"No clue. There are a lot of theories about it. Some say he was your aunt Lyanna's son and that Rhaegar was his fathers and that that's why the Queen made him the king in the north, while others say that Bran gave up his rights and is living beyond the wall" Gendry told her

 

"No, that's not possible" Arya shook her head "whoever said that is wrong, Jon is my father's son and as for the throne, shouldn't it have passed down to Sansa?"

 

"Sansa is going to marry me and she refused all claims to Winterfell. She spent two years there but decided to return back to  kings landing. She said that  staying there was too much for her, since the memories of what her family used to be haunted her even when she was awake" Aegon replied

 

Arya rolled her eyes at him, "why did Dany make him King?"

 

"She learned about Robb and how he fought against the Lannister as King of the North. In his honor and in your mother and fathers honor she decided to give the north to the Starks, since they had ruled the north way before any Targaryen. The northern men were all happy about it, after all the horrors they had faced seen, they would finally be ruled by someone just. Everyone though Bran would become king, but during the coronation, it was Jon Snow they crowned and the north didn't seem to mind" Aegon explained 

 

"That's weird, that's very weird. Why would Jon want to be King?" Arya asked 

 

"I dunno." Aegon shrugged 

 

"I hear the North is at peace now that he rules, some say he's even a better ruler than Robb" Gendry gave Arya a sad smile

 

"I wish I could see them already. There's so much I want to ask them" ShEe said hugging her knees. Her food laid forgotten on the ground

 

"you'll see them soon" Gendry said, putting an arm around her shoulder 

 

"I have so many things to ask them and so many things to tell them. 

 

The Mallister's arrived the following afternoon with their horses. They left right away as rain began to fall from the sky.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS !! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy watching doctor who T.T lol anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a small christmas gift from me to you guys !!


	21. Lords and Ladies

_**~Gendry~** _

"You can't be serious Arya!" Gendry yelled "You can't possibly be serious about this" 

 

"I am very serious." she relied, a smirk plastered on her pretty face

 

"I'm not wearing that" He told her for the tenth time

 

"Why not? You'll look lovely in this" She said, picking up the dark blue tunic. The material was nice and smooth and Gendry had never even seen something that looked like that ever in his life.

 

"I'll look like a royal prick" He told her, walking away from her

 

"Oh come on Gendry, the Mallisters have been nothing but nice to us ever since we arrived. Why can't you just accept this and wear it?" She asked, her tone full of frustration

 

"We've been here three days and you haven't had a single problem with my regular clothe" He told her, anger filling him up

 

"You've been wearing the same thing ever since we arrived here. It's filthy Gendry. It's just a change of clothe, why are you being so stubborn?" She asked, throwing the tunic on the bed

 

"Because its not something I am used to wearing! When we were at Riverrun, your uncle gave me a regular woolen tunic and breeches, my cloak had holes in it and the tunic wasn't brand new. This" He said, pointing towards the clothes "This are clothes made for lords. I ain't no lord Arya, I'm just a bastard"

 

"Stop it." She told him, clenching her fist "It's just clothes you bloody idiot. The Mallisters don't know who you are and they don't care. They want you to be comfortable and to wear something nice. Even I'm wearing their fancy clothe" She said rolling her eyes.

 

"They suit you" he told her as he stared at her. Her tunic was of the same material as the one that laid on his bed

 

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes again

 

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm just scared" He told her truthfully 

 

"What can you possible be scared of?" she asked him, taking him by the hand

 

"That once you get to Winterfell, you'll grow tired of me and leave me for some fancy lord" He told her. He felt like an idiot for voicing out his fears, yet he was scared of losing her

 

"You're the biggest idiot I know." She told him, leading him towards the bed

 

"I don't care about the way you dress or that you're not a lord. All i care about is how I feel for you and how amazing you are and how you make me feel extremely happy even when the world seems to be all messed up" She told him, seating down on the bed

 

"I'm sorry" he said, seating down next to her "I guess I am an idiot" He smiled

 

"You're my idiot and  I love you" She said,

 

Her words were the sweetest thing he had heard all his life. His insides turned to jelly and a goof grin appeared on his face

 

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to smile at me?" She asked 

 

"I love you" he told her, before crashing his lips with hers. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter because I haven't written a cute chapter between Arya and Gendry in so long. I hope you guys enjoy it~~


	22. Twins

_**~Arya~** _

 

It was weird to see the Twin Towers of Frey still standing strong and powerful. It brought unwanted memories to Arya's mind. She looked at them with such hatred, wishing that the whole thing would just crumble and turn to dust. 

The place was still full of Freys, but they no longer had power over the crossing. They were obligated to open up their bridges whenever anyone needed to cross, and the new lord Frey was selected by the queen herself.

The Mallisters bare no love for the Freys, so they all agree to make their way to Grey Tower Watch the longer way. It brought displeasure to Arya. She wanted to get to Moat Cailin before that dreadful thing that called herself Lady Stone Heart catched up with them.

_As soon as we reach Moat Cailin, we'll be close to Winterfell._

 

"It's an awful sight" Lord Mallister said to Arya in a hush tone "Your brother trusted him, so did your mother. And he chose to betray them all. Now his bones are all the way at the bottom of the river"

 

"He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve to be buried where men of honor lie. He should have been hanged" Arya replied in disgust

 

"He should of, My lady. I'm sorry you didn't get to see your lady mother before she passed" He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look

 

Arya turned away from the Towers and looked towards Gendry. He was talking with Aegon and some of the Knights that were going to accompanied them all the way to Grey Tower Watch. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at this moment. To cry like a little girl for the mother and brother she had lost and for all the injustice that had befallen her and her family. 

But she restrained herself. She had to be strong, she had to be strong just like her Lady mother had been. She was so close to Winterfell, she could almost smell the Northern air. She was finally coming home, to the people she loved.

 

"We must get going then. I want to reach Grey Watch in a day or so. Thank you so much for all your help Lord Mallister." Arya told the man

 

"Don't thank me child, it has been an honor helping you. I hope you have a safe journey. May the old and new gods guide your way, child" 

 

After their farewells, Arya mounted her horse and Aegon and Gendry followed. They rode off to Grey Watch Tower with their Mallister company right behind them. 

 

"The towers of Frey, I've heard lots about them" Aegon said as they rode

 

"Those filthy things, they've only been a menace to everyone from the Riverlands" One of the Mallister Knights replied

 

"You speak nothing but the truth my friend" Gendry nodded his head

 

"Aren't you the knight who manage to enter the castle? I knew you looked familiar when I saw you" Another knight asked, amused by his discovery

 

"Enough talking about the Towers of Frey. Someone should burn that bloody place down" Arya said annoyedly. 

 

"Are you alright, My lady?" Gendry asked, catching up to her

 

"I'm fine" she lied. She didn't want to tell him that she felt a hole in her chest bigger than Kings Landing. She didn't want to tell him how much hatred she felt towards the people who had murdered her mother, she didn't want to tell him how weak she felt.

 

"You're lying. What's bothering you Arya?" 

 

"Nothing is bothering me!" She snapped, catching herself off guard. She reigned her horse to a stop and took a deep breath

 

"Arya, what is it?" He was worried. He stopped his horse as well and yelled to the other ones to do the same.

 

"I just, I can't bare it Gendry, I can't bare to look at that place. I remember everything from that night, I remember how defenseless I felt, not being able to do anything to save them. It's not fair that their castle still stands with all those Freys who are going to turn out to be just like their old lord" She felt the tears fall from her eyes as she let go of the reigns

 

"It's okay Arya, it's going to be okay" He told her. Without her noticing, he was at her side, picking her up from the horse and putting her down on the ground. 

 

"Stay here" She heard Aegon said and then she heard his footsteps running towards them

 

"It hurts so much" She said as she held on to Gendry "I want to be strong again, to block out my feelings" She whimpered 

 

"It's going to be okay" Gendry whispered against her hair

 

"What's wrong?" Aegon exclaimed "What happened"

 

"She can't bare to look at them. The memories from her past are eating her insides" Gendry replied, his voice thick with emotions

 

"Oh Arya" Aegon replied

 

"I'm fine" She replied, ashamed of the way she was acting

 

"You're not and that's completely fine. You need to cry and vent and let your emotions out. You can't keep it all bottled up" Gendry replied,  gently caressing her back

 

"We need to keep going" She said, breaking away from Gendry. She took a deep breath and looked towards the Towers. 

 

_I'm sorry I didn't get there quick enough. I'm sorry I couldn't save you._


End file.
